2013
by Sugar and Spice-03
Summary: What has happened after 10 years have past. Appocalypse is returning and the x-men have to stop him. KurtWanda Kiotr Romy Jott
1. Default Chapter

2013 chapter one

Charles Xavier a.k.a Professor X, founder of the Xavier institute for the gifted. He walked along the cemetery at the back of the mansion at the gravestones. Ten years ago a few of his students had been buried here after the Apocalypse war. Amara, Roberto, Ray, Freddy, Toad and Tabby. He wouldn't let it happen again. He looked up at the mansion that stood before him and at the students playing on the grass, and it made it all worthwhile.

Then he felt a tiny body bump into him.

"Ow" The child said rubbing her head. "Sorry Uncle Charlie."

"Talia what are you running from?" Charles asked knelling down to her level.

"Uncle Bobby, we're playing hide and seek." Talia said standing up.

"Well you shouldn't run this far out you know that." Charles said.

"I know but it's the only place he doesn't look for me." Talia said looking up at Charles.

"Well come on I'll help you find a better place in the mansion." Charles said taking hold of her hand.

"Are you staying tonight uncle Charles?" Talia asked. "Mummy says it's the memory feast tomorrow or something like that."

"Memorial feast" Charles corrected her. "Yes I will be, I would like to see all my old students."

"I heard Mummy and Daddy talking about it, she said that she didn't want me to go." Talia said innocently skipping.

Charles knew why Wanda didn't want Talia there, Magneto would see her.

"Well don't worry I'm sure your Mummy has her reasons Talia." Charles said then seeing Bobby run up to them.

"Where were you?" Bobby said gasping, "I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I was talking Uncle Charles" Talia said looking up to Bobby.

"Well your Mum's looking for you." He said to her. "She's in the kitchen."

"Okay" Talia responded then ran off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Are you going to be at the feast tomorrow?" Charles asked.

"I dunno, not my kind of thing you know." Booby said lowering his head. "But if it's for them then I will."

Charles nodded as they walked on towards the house.

------------ -------------- ---------------- --------------- ------------- -------------- --------------- --------- --------------

"There you are" Wanda said to Talia. "Come on we have to buy you a dress."

"Ukk, I don't wanna dress" Talia said looking at her Mother.

"I think you'd look beautiful in a dress," Kurt said smiling at his daughter.

"No, you're right, I don't like dresses either." Wanda said putting Talia's jacket on.

"But you wear dresses all the time mummy." Talia said.

Wanda zipped up her daughter's coat. Then whispered to her, "yeah. But only to keep your Daddy happy."

"I heard that" Kurt said leaning against the table.

Wanda stood up and kissed him. "I know."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kurt asked.

"If you want to spend hours walking around clothes shop." Wanda said.

"Yeah Daddy please come!" Talia begged.

"Okay but only if we have ice cream after." Kurt said picking Talia up.

"Yay!" Talia squealed.

------------- ------------------- ----------------- ---------------- ----------------- ------------- --------------- -----------------

Jean stood with a clipboard in her hand. Ticking off things that had been done and things that had to be done.

Rogue walked into the room laughing a bit at Jean stressing out.

"Jean?" Rogue called, Jean looked up.

"How many will be stopping tonight?" Rogue asked.

"Well lets see, there's Kitty and Piotr definitely there coming back from Russia in a hour, Pietro won't be here till tomorrow government stuff he said" Jean continued thinking. "Lance and Pyro are arriving tomorrow as well, Evan should be here soon, as well as Warren."

"So that's 3 rooms needed, what about Magneto?" Rogue asked.

"Oh god I forgot, I don't know, I mean we invited him but." Jean said looking at the clipboard again.

"It'll be the first time he'll see Talia" Rogue said looking concerned.

"I know, Wanda hasn't even got round to telling Talia about him." Jean said.

"I thought she was going to do that yesterday." Rogue asked.

"She said she hasn't had time." Jean answered.

"Avoiding it more like." Rogue answered then the doorbell went. They looked at each other confused.

"I'll get" Jamie shouted running down the stairs. He opened the door to see Magneto staring sown at him in a suit.

"Hello" Magneto said looking at Jamie, who looked panic-stricken.

Jean and Rogue walked over to the door. 

"Magneto" Jean said, "I'll get the Professor."

"I'll show him to his room then shall ah?" Rogue asked feeling uncomfortably. 

"This way please." She said as he followed her up the stairs.

"The mansion has changed a great deal." Magneto said.

"Well yeah we had to, with all the new students we got." Rogue said walking down the corridor.

"Tell me does Wanda still live here?" He asked.

"Err.. Yeah" Rogue answered not sure what else to say.

"And she is happy?" He asked another question.

"Very happy." Rogue said then opened the door to his room "dinner will be at six."

"Thank you." Magneto said walking past Rogue.

----------- --------------- ------------- ----------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------ ------------

Evan walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge a picked up a carton of milk, like it he never left.

"Thirsty?" Logan asked. Evan spun around to his old teacher.

"Logan" Evan said then shook his hand. "How are you?"

"Fine, you enjoying the sewers?" Logan asked opening a beer.

"There okay, you know, the company's better." Evan said sitting down next to him. "Where is everyone?"

"Mostly sorting out stuff for tomorrow, the Wagner's went out shopping, Kitty and Colossus are upstairs they just go in too."

"Quicksilver here yet?" Evan asked drinking his milk.

"Nope, not till tomorrow." Logan said. "Why you planning on some kind of match?"

"Nothing wrong with a little one on one." Evan said finishing his milk.

"Don't go startin anything, bad enough with old magz here." Logan said standing up.

"Wait he actually showed?" Evan asked standing up with him.

"Yep in the study with the Charles now."

------------ --------------- -------------- -------------- --------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- -------------

"You're looking good Charles" Eric said then gestured to his legs. "Technology great thing isn't it."

"Yes it enables me to walk better." Charles said sitting down. "I'm glad you came."

"Yes well, you may be but a few others won't." Eric said sitting down opposite him.

"Wanda and Pietro more importantly though." Charles said.

"Yes, I haven't been in contact with them in ten years." Eric said, "I know Wanda resides here and Pietro works for the government.

"Yes that's right, Wanda is a valued member of my faculty." Charles said praising Wanda.

"How has she been?" Eric asked.

"Fine she's very happy." Charles said not wanting to say anymore.

"Is that what everybody say's around here?" Eric said standing up "or are you trying to hide something."

"No, you just need to speak to Wanda first before anybody tells you about her personal life."

Eric raised an eyebrow. 

"Eric a lot has changed since you were last here." Charles said to him.

"Yes so it seems." Eric agreed.

"Shall I show you the newer parts of the institute?" Charles asked.

"Yes that would be interesting," Eric said standing up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I love reading them. Anyway I'll try and update every day.

Enjoy the story.

------------- --------------- ---------------- ---------------- ------------------- ------------------ ------------- ----------------

In the ice cream parlor

"I want chocolate, vanilla, cookie dough and lots of whipped cream with sprinkles." Talia said ordering "oh and one of those sparkly things please."

The waitress looked at Wanda to make sure that was alright and went to get the orders.

"You're letting me have that Mum?" Talia asked her Mum.

"Yes" Wanda said blankly.

"Why you don't normally let me have that much?" Talia asked looking over the table.

"Vell TJ" Kurt began "Ve have to tell you something."

"What?" Talia asked in curiosity.

"Vell, you're going to be meeting some new people and ve vanted to tell you about them." Kurt continued

"But I already know about mummies old friends." Talia said a little confused.

Wanda looked up to her and sighed. "Talia, you'll be meeting my father."

"Really is he cool like Grandpa Wagner?" Talia asked excited.

"No, he's very different." Wanda said not sure how to tell her.

"He has done a lot of bad things in the past." Kurt said "and ve don't see him a lot because of that."

"Oh, Mummy you must be sad, I'd hate to be away from you and Daddy." Talia said then the waitress put her ice cream down on the table and Talia eyed it up "Wow."

"Now TJ we want you to meet him, but don't get to attached okay?" Wanda said, "He's not staying long."

"Okay" Talia said completely ignoring the last sentence her mother had said.

Kurt kissed Wanda then started eating his own ice cream.

------------- ---------------- ------------- -------------- ----------------- --------------- -------------- -------------

Kitty looked out of the window into the storm. Piotr walked over to where she stood.

"Kitty?" Piotr asked, and then wrapped his arms around her.

"A lots changed since we've left," She said still staring at the rain.

"Yes, but we have changed too." Piotr said kissing her on the top of her head.

"When are we going to tell the others?" Kitty asked

"I think tonight will be good." Piotr said.

------------ -------------------- ---------------- ----------- ---------------- ----------------- ------------ --------------

Kurt shut the door.

"Mum" Talia said whilst her mother took her coat off.

"When am I going to meet Grandpa Maximoff?" Talia asked innocently.

"Soon I promise." She said. "And it's Grandpa Lehnsherr."

Magneto and Charles walked into the foyer. "And this would bring you back to the front of the house." Charles said then realized who was at the door.

Wanda turned around to her estranged father standing in front of her in a suit. The light bulbs started to flicker.

"Wanda" Eric said looking at his daughter she had changed a lot in the past ten years, she looked older with longer hair slightly wavy.

Wanda stood in shock not knowing what to say. Then her daughter tugged on her arm.

"Mummy?" Talia called Wanda turned to her. "Who's he?" Talia asked pointing at magneto.

Magneto raised an eyebrow to what the small child called Wanda.

"Talia why don't we go get cleaned up before dinner." Kurt interrupted picking Talia up and porting.

"It's good to see you" Eric said to Wanda.

Wanda just stared at him; her father was in a suit.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Eric asked.

"Maybe you'd like to use my office?" Charles said standing between them.

"Yes that would be fine Charles" Eric said then walked down to his office with Wanda following.

Eric sat down, Wanda stood leaning against the desk.

"So I'm a grandfather am I?" Eric asked.

Wanda looked up "Yes."

"And when were you going to let me know?" he asked her.

"Never" Wanda said blankly, "but I've told her about you now, it's her decision."

"You've changed a lot." Eric said to her.

"You haven't apart from the suit." She pointed out.

"Whose Talia's father then?" he asked trying to make the conversation less awkward.

"My husband." Wanda said "Kurt."

"Mystique's son." Eric said smirking.

"Yes Mystique's biological son." Wanda said. "Look this is pointless."

"Why?" Eric said standing up.

"Because I hate you." Wanda said staring at him, "The words asylum and brainwash mean anything to you?"

"Wanda shall we just forget about it just for these two days." Eric asked.

"Whatever" Wanda said walking out the door.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

They all sat down at the dinning hall. It was called that because they had to expand to fit all the students in.

Everyone was talking happily until Charles and Eric walked in the room and sat down.

"Rogue" Charles began "any news from the President?"

"None at all" Rogue said then it went silent again.

But this time Talia broke the silence. "Daddy" she called, "Where do babies come from?"

Kurt looked in total shock. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Hey!" Talia said looking "What's so funny?"

"Kurt don't ignore your daughter answer her question." Wanda said laughing.

Kurt grinned, "Ask you mother."

"No way I went through 14 hours of labor for her, you can answer that question." Wanda said smiling back.

Everyone was listening in as Kurt started. "Vell you see there's…and then…." Kurt gave up. "Vhy do you want to know vhere babies come from? It's not nice."

"Well I was playing hide and seek with Uncle Bobby before dinner and I heard Aunty Kitty saying she was gonna have a baby I just wandered how she was gonna get it?" Talia said then began eating her food.

Everyone looked up at Kitty then Piotr. "Thanks TJ, I was gonna tell them anyway but you just did it for me."

"That's great." Rogue said standing up hugging Kitty. "Does this mean your staying?"

"Yeah for a little while." Kitty answered.

"Well this deserves a toast." Charles said lifting his glass up. "To the future."

"The future." Everybody chanted.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Jean ran helplessly through the darkness, two large red eyes followed her. 

"Run child you will be mine soon enough." A deep voice said.

Jean tripped over a body. She turned and looked at the body it was the Professor. The darkness faded and dead bodies appeared around her. They were all her friends lying in blood. Then there was a menacing laugh. 

"Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?" It said.

Jean shot up in bed sweating.

"Jean." Scott said hugging her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just a nightmare." Jean answered trying to phase it out.

"Some nightmare." Scott said hugging her tightly.

"Yeah I know."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Magneto sat in the kitchen sipping on his coffee when the door opened.

Talia walked in humming. She walked over to the cupboard and picked up out a glass, she then continued to the sink. She stopped humming and looked up at the sink.

She then glanced around the room stopping at Magneto.

Magneto looked at her wandering why she just stared.

"Umm can you turn the tap on please?" Talia said innocently.

Magneto walked over and turned the tap on. Talia reached up trying to fit the glass under but being too small she couldn't.

Magneto took the glass of her and filled it up.

"There you go." He said smiling at her then returning to his seat.

Talia moved over to where he sat she pulled out an opposite chair and climbed onto it.

"Hi." She said sipping the water. "I'm Talia Josephine."

Magneto raised an eyebrow.

"You're my Grandpa, I know cause Mummy told me."

"Yes she told me." Magneto smiled at the innocent girl.

"You look like Uncle Pie Pie."

"Uncle Pie Pie?" Magneto said curiously.

"You know your son?"

Magneto laughed at the little girl.

"Well Mummy said I'm allowed to meet you. And I said that she must be sad cause she doesn't see you." Talia said sipping on her water again. "I'd be sad if I didn't see my Mummy and Daddy."

"Yes well I've missed your Mother." Magneto said looking at the child. "Do you usually get up this early?"

"No, Mummy normally wakes me up, but I was thirsty." Talia said then shrugged. "I suppose I should go wake them."

"Yes." Magneto said as the child walked out. "Interesting child."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Pietro walked into the foyer carrying his luggage. "Honey I'm home." He shouted but nobody responded. "Hi, good to see you Pie, how are you the trip okay? Jeez where is everybody."

Pietro dropped his bag and walked into the kitchen to see Evan talking with Kitty and Piotr.

"Civilization at last. Well best that can be expected." Pietro said grinning.

"Pietro!" Kitty screamed jumping up and hugging him. "How are you?"

"Can't breathe." Pietro said through the bear hug.

"Sorry."

"Where's Wanda?" Pietro said but then was nearly tackled to the floor by Talia.

"Uncle Pie Pie." Talia screamed hugging him.

Pietro lifted her up. "Hey Kid where's your mum?"

"She's outside playing basketball with daddy."

Evan and Pietro both looked at each other. "Who's winning?"

Talia shrugged running off towards the basketball court.

"Come on you can do better than that you're playing against a girl." Wanda said dribbling the ball.

"Ja, but its you." Kurt said porting in front of her grabbing the ball and scoring.

"Hey, no powers." Wanda said with hands on her hips.

"Hey sis." Pietro said greeting her.

"Pietro." Wanda said hugging him.

"Wanna play?" Kurt said bouncing the ball. "I'm winning."

"Only cause you used your powers." Wanda complained.

"Oh and I just accidentally fell over when I was about to score."

Wanda smiled.

"I wanna play." Talia said jumping. "I'll be on Mummy's team."

Pietro and Kurt smirked. "Ja okay then."

"Hey no fair you have two on your team." Wanda whined

"You have Talia."

"Talia's only half a person." Wanda said snatching the ball.

Evan walked over. "Don't worry Wanda I'll play with you."

Pietro evilly rubbed his hands together. "Let the games begin."

Evan dribbled the ball dodging Pietro slam-dunking it. "Daniels 1, Maximoff 0."

"Not for long." Pietro said grabbing the ball running down the court. "Ha slowpoke."

Kurt and Wanda stood by the side of the court. "Maybe letting them play vasn't a good idea Ja?"

Wanda nodded in agreement.

"Pass to me Uncle Pie." Talia said. Pietro stopped dead in front of her.

"Your not on my team." Pietro said to her

Talia looked at him with her best begging look. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "Don't you like me?" Talia cried.

Pietro looked down at her. "Of course I do but I can't give you the ball sweetie."

"You don't like me!" Talia screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Okay you can have the ball just stop crying." Pietro said passing the ball.

Talia took it and ran down the court with it.

"Mummy." She called as she stopped below the basket. Wanda flicked her wrist and Talia rose in the air high enough to dunk it.

"Now that's what I call teamwork." Evan said grinning at Pietro.

"Hey you tricked me." Pietro said.

Talia stuck her tongue out at him passing the ball to Evan.

Kurt ported grabbing the ball from Evan. "Danke."

Wanda stood in front of him. Blue electricity formed around his legs. "Hey."

"Give me the ball or you don't get any tonight or any other night." Wanda said grinning.

Kurt reluctantly passed her the ball.

Pietro shouted at him. "What you doing?"

"You don't know vhat she threatened me vith." Kurt said falling over once Wanda ran off and scored.

"I do believe that's 3 to us and nil to you." Wanda said to Pietro.

Magneto walked along path through the grounds stopping at the basketball court watching his children play.

Talia stopped and looked over she waved and ran over. "Hey Grandpa you wanna play?"

Magneto's heart warmed when she called him grandpa. "No that's okay Talia, I'll watch."

"Okay, but you're missing out me and Mummy make the best team." Talia said then ran back to the court.

Pietro looked to whom Talia was just talking to. 

"What's he doing here?" Pietro asked angrily.

"He was invited." Wanda said stopping in front of him knowing what he was thinking.

Pietro dodged Wanda and ran over to Magneto.

"Pietro." Magneto said at his son's arrival.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was invited."

Kurt ported next to Pietro. "Leave it Pietro."

"No, he shouldn't be here, I don't believe you let him in. Have you forgotten what he did to Wanda?"

"Nein." Kurt said shaking his head. "But Vanda is allowing him to stay, so should you, today izn't about us."

Pietro looked at him and ran off.

Magneto sighed.

"Don't think that you vill be velcome once zhis is over." Kurt said before porting back to the court.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

"Jean." The Professor said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeas, it's just I had this nightmare." Jean said sighing. "It's nothing really."

Charles raised an eyebrow.

"I've got a lot to plan, I should be getting on with it." Jean said standing up. "Lance and John should be arriving soon."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I love them. So I hope you all like this and don't worry I'll try and write more about some of the other charaters.

2013 Chapter 3

"So where did he go?" Remy asked as he and Wanda walked through the hall.

"I don't know"

"Don't worry chere Remy will find him." Remy said then there was a knock at the door.

Wanda opened the door to see Lance and John.

"Alright Sheila." John stuttered obviously drunk.

"John, Lance." Wanda said as they stumbled in. "You look…"

"Drunk." Remy offered.

"Hey Gumbit." John said before falling flat on his face.

"Gumbit." Lance said laughing. "I like the new name."

"Hey, I came up with that." John said from the floor then attempted to stand up but pulled Lance over with him.

"Lets get you two some coffee." Wanda said helping Lance up.

"Coffee, yeah I love coffee." Lance said to her. "You know what else I love?"

"No what?" Wanda said holding him up whilst walking into the kitchen. 

"You." He said pointing at her. "Hey you know what we should get married."

Remy laughed as he carried John. "That would be illegal."

"Why?" Lance asked as he sat down.

"Because I'm already married." Wanda said passing him a cup of coffee.

"And I wasn't invited to the wedding?" Lance said sipping on the coffee.

"There was a wedding where's the cake?" John asked.

"We couldn't find you." Wanda said to Lance ignoring John.

"Oh." Lance said. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Lance stood up and ran to find the nearest bathroom, but didn't make it so he vomited in a plant pot before passing out.

Wanda ran out after him, nearly falling over his body.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Lance and John sobered up in the infirmary.

Lance was the first one awake.

"What happened?" he groaned. 

"Ah Mr Alvers, it seems you some how came in contact with too much alcohol." Hank said walking in followed by Wanda.

"Hey." Wanda said sitting down next to Lance. "How you feeling?"

Lance didn't answer but just groaned. 

"Don't worry you didn't embarrass yourself too much, me and Remy were the only ones to see." Wanda laughed.

"What did I do?" lance asked.

"You confessed your love to me, and asked for my hand in marriage." Wanda said laughing again.

"Sorry." Lance said looking at her.

"Don't worry if you want to marry me you'll have to speak to my husband first."

Lance raised an eyebrow at this.

"You have a husband?"

Just then Kurt ported in with Talia in his arms. "Stay with Mummy."

"Hey Lance." Kurt said before porting away.

"Umm yeah and a kid." Wanda said as Talia started to run around the room.

"Man a lots changed since I've been gone."

"Yep, I'm married and have a five year old daughter." Wanda said gesturing towards Talia.

"I'm assuming Nightcrawler's the husband?" Lance asked looking at Talia.

Wanda nodded.

"Man how did that happen?"

Wanda smiled. "When you guys left, Pietro agreed to work with the government and left. So I was alone me and Kurt became friends and it kind developed from there."

"Cool." Lance said then looked at Talia who had stopped running to poke Pyro.

"Talia stop that!" Wanda shouted.

"Is he dead?" Talia asked listening to his chest. "Nope still breathing."

"How bout you mister you still breathing?" Talia ran up to Lance's bed.

"Well I wouldn't be talking otherwise."

"I'm Talia Josephine Wagner, nice to meet you." Talia said offering her hand.

"Lance Alvers." Lance said shaking it.

"Are you my mummy's old friend?" Talia asked innocently.

"Yep." Lance answered getting out of bed. "Now why don't you show me the kitchen I need some grub."

"Sure thing, this way please." Talia said leading the way.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

"You have the candles right?" Jean asked as she unpacked the food into the cupboards.

"Yep." Rogue said holding them up.

"Okay then now all I need to do is set the tables." Jean said turning around to see Pietro.

"I'll do that." Pietro said running off.

"That was weird." Jean said to Rogue.

"You're telling me Pietro never helps."

The kitchen door opened Talia walked in followed by Lance.

"Hey look who it is." Rogue said to Lance. "How are you?"

"I've got a huge hangover." Lance said hugging Rogue.

"What's a hangover?" Talia asked listening to their conversation.

"You don't need to know about that just yet honey." Rogue said picking Talia up.

"What you been up to then kid?" Rogue asked.

"I was playing basketball this morning but Uncle Pie Pie left half way through the match, then I was helping Daddy tidy up, but he said I wasn't helping so now I'm looking after Uncle Lance."

"Uncle Lance?" Rogue asked raising an eyebrow. "How long you staying for?"

"I dunno." Lance said shrugging. "But we have to stay tonight you know for Freddy, Toad and the others."

"Yeah." Rogue said smiling.

"I've heard lots of stories about them we're they really cool like mummy said they were?"

"Yeah they were the greatest." Lance said to her.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Lance stood by the graves. He heard a crunch of leaves behind him knowing someone was there. "I failed them." He said.

Pietro walked up beside him. "No you didn't, they knew what they were getting into."

"That doesn't mean they had to die."

"No, but life's like that, not fair it let's the innocent die."

"You're calling Toad and Freddy innocent they'll be rolling in their graves."

"Lets hope not Freddy would cause an earthquake."

"Man, it's good to see you Pie." Lance said shaking his hand. "What you been up to?"

"I work for the government." Pietro said grinning.

"No way." Lance said laughing. "Man so much has changed. Wanda's married with a kid, you with a decent job."

"Yeah, we all have to grow up at one point."

Lance nodded in agreement.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

"Okay how do I look?" Wanda asked walking out the bathroom.

"Like a vision of a new day." Kurt said pulling her towards him.

"I hate dresses." Wanda said kissing Kurt.

"I know, but you look good in them." Kurt said once breaking from the kiss.

Talia ran into the room. "I look silly." She said jumping on her parent's bed.

"Vhat don't you like your new dress?"

"No." Talia said crossing her arms. "Dresses are ukky and girly."

"You are girl." Kurt said picking his daughter up and swinging her round.

Talia giggled with delight.

"You are just like your mozther." Kurt said settling her down on the floor still holding her hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Wanda said taking his hand as they ported away.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Jean had candles lit everywhere. They were to eat dinner make a few speeches light some candles, and the students would go to bed. After that the X-men would visit their friends graves.

"So lets hope it goes as planned yes?" Charles said speaking to Jean.

"It should be fine. Everything's sorted." Jean said sitting down.

"But something is still worrying you." Charles asked.

"It's just the nightmare I had was so real."

"Why don't I take a look?" Charles said touching Jeans forehead.

Jean ran helplessly through the darkness, two large red eyes followed her. 

"Run child you will be mine soon enough." A deep voice said.

Jean tripped over a body. She turned and looked at the body it was the Professor. The darkness faded and dead bodies appeared around her. They were all her friends lying in blood. Then there was a menacing laugh. 

"Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?" It said.

Charles removed his hand. "Hmm."

"What do you think?" Jean asked nervously.

"Lets discuss it again tomorrow." Charles said walking away.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

He called Erik to his office just before the meal.

"We seem to have a problem." Charles said to his old friend.

"What would that be then?"

"Apocalypse isn't dead."

"What Charles don't be absurd we lost a lot of our men to him, of course his dead."

"No, he has contacted Jean through a nightmare."

"And?"

"I believe he's coming back." Charles said sighing. "I won't say anything to the x-men till tomorrow."

"Good idea, and Charles you know I'll be here to fight." Erik said looking at his friend.

"I didn't doubt it for a minute."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

"I hate dresses." Talia complained pulling at her dress.

"Shh Honey the Professor is gonna make a speech." Wanda said to her daughter.

"I know that most of you never met our friends who were lost in the war, but you have heard stories of them, they were the finest of men.... and women. They put their lives on the line to save our world. They were loved and have been missed dearly, but they are still in our hearts and our memories." Charles said then lifted his glass. "So if everyone would raise their glasses 'to our friends."

"Our friends." Everyone chorused.

The students left the hall whilst the teachers made sure they went to bad.

Kurt picked up Talia she insisted on going to the graves with them even if she was half asleep.

All the X-men plus their guests assembled around the graves.

All looking down at their graves they each put a rose on them.

Pietro stood next to Lance knowing he'd take tonight hard. He rested his hand on his shoulder.

Magneto couldn't help but feel proud fro his children, watching them he realized how much he truly missed them.

Charles looked at the graves of his students; he had looked at them many times since they died.

Kurt and Wanda stood in an embrace whilst Wanda held a now sleeping Talia.

Bobby hung his head low most of the people that had died were the new recruits his best friends.

Rogue and Remy stood together the same as Piotr and Kitty.

Jean and Scott stood at the side. Jean hated it when everybody was this sad she could feel their pain.

After a good half an hour they finally decided to go back inside.

Everyone sat in the kitchen drinking and talking about their old friends.

"I'm just gonna put TJ to bed." Wanda said carrying her off.

Wanda hated showing weakness and she knew if she stood there any longer she would have cried. All though a lot of the X-men did she refused to, especially in front of Talia.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Once Talia was in her pajamas she rested her into bed.

"Mum?" Talia said a little sleepy.

Wanda looked down at her daughter. "Yeah."

"Why can't Grandpa stay?"

Wanda looked sadly at her. "Honey me and Grandpa don't get along all that well."

"Why not?"

"Because he hurt me really bad and I can't forgive him for that."

"But his your Daddy, I'd forgive Daddy for anything."

"I know you would." Wanda said kissing her on her forehead. "Now sleep."

Wanda stood up and wiped a tear from her eye. She quietly closed the door behind her nearly bumping into Magneto.

"Wanda" he said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Wanda asked bitterly.

"Not long, we need to talk." Erik said.

"Fine start talking."

"I want you to leave the institute."

"What?" Wanda nearly screamed realizing her loudness she pulled him into her bedroom. "Are you crazy this is my home, next you'll be asking me to join your conquest of world domination."

"Wanda I believe that something bad is going to happen, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Bad? What have you got planned?" Wanda shouted.

"Nothing, Charles thinks that apocalypse may be returning."

"What? How?"

"Wanda please I'm trying to keep you from harm."

"Now why would you do that? It's never bothered you before if I get hurt."

"A lot has happened in the last ten years, I was hoping we could start fresh."

"Give me one good reason?"

"Talia."

Wanda considered this for a minute.

"Look I can't forgive you for what you've done to me and Pietro. It's just too…."

"Hard." Erik offered. "I don't expect anything to change over night. I just won't you to know I may be sticking around a while longer."

At that Magneto left the room.

Wanda sat on the bed and did the one thing she hardly ever did and burst into tears.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

All the lads sat around the table drinking their beer.

"Freddy would have loved the meal." Lance said gulping his beer.

"Yeah mate he sure did love his food." Pyro said.

"Yep and Toad loved, vell vhat did Toad love?" Kurt said drinking his beer.

"Flies." Pietro said. "That and Wanda."

"Vell at least ve vould of had something in common." Kurt said then looking around realizing Wanda wasn't back.

"Talking of Wanda where is she?" Pietro asked.

"I don't know. I'll go check." Kurt said then ported away.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Kurt ported into Talia's room then finding Wanda not there ported into their room.

Wanda sat on the bed with her head in her hands.

"Vanda?" Kurt said sitting down next to her.

Wanda looked up her eyes were all puffy and mascara had run down her face.

He hugged her and she began to cry again. "Vhat's wrong?"

"I had an argument with Father." Wanda said through tears.

"Vhat did he say?"

"It doesn't matter." Wanda said tightly hugging Kurt.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

John and Lance were drunk being practically carried upstairs by Wanda and Rogue.

"Why are we doing this again?" Rogue asked with Lance leaning on her.

Wanda shrugged. "Don't we always get stuck with these kinds of jobs."

"Yeah."

"Rogue." Lance trailed on. "Where we going?"

"To bed."

Lance looked confused. "Won't Remy mind?"

"Lance you're going to bed not me." Rogue said now sitting him on the bed.

"Ohh, Remy won't mind then." Lance said to her.

Rogue took his shoes off and swung him into bed.

"Lance." Rogue said sitting on his bed. "Where have you been?"

Rogue sighed. "Rocky you need a change of lifestyle." "Me and John travel, we drink and travel then we blow up stuff."

Next-door Wanda just got John into bed when he grabbed her and pulled on top of him.

"Alright Shelia?" John said grinning.

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "John let go."

John pulled Wanda forwards and kissed her. Wanda pulled back.

"What the hell?" Wanda asked but John held onto her tightly. His hands moving up her legs.

Kissing her neck. Wanda jumped out of his grip.

"What?" John said to her. "I've seen the way you look at me."

"John you're drunk get some sleep." Wanda said.

John jumped up. "Why don't you join me?"

"Because I have a husband."

"So." John said grinning moving closer to her.

Wanda's hands started to glow. "John come any closer and you'll get hurt."

John took one step forward.

"I warned you."

Wanda made John crash into the bed.

Rogue came running in. "What the hell?"

John was unconscious on his bed, which was in pieces.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer." Wanda said walking out of the room.

"What?" Rogue shouted. "John tried a move on ya?"

"Yeah." Wanda said walking down the stairs. "He did all the time when I was in the brotherhood too."

Rogue looked totally amazed. "Does Kurt know?"

"No, It's nothing I can't handle."

"You broke his bed." Rogue said stopping her just before they went into the kitchen.

"Yeah but I handled it."

"Just be careful okay?" Rogue asked concerned.

Just then Kurt ported in.

"Be careful about vhat?"

"Nothing." Wanda said.

"John pulled a move on her." Rogue confessed. Wanda glared at her.

"Vhat?" Kurt shouted.

"Don't worry, I handled it." Wanda said hugging him.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Rogue slipped into bed followed by Remy.

"You think that John and Lance will be okay?"

"Oui, they are stronger than you think." Remy said snuggling up to her.

"It's really great that Kitty and Piotr are gonna have a kid."

"Oui." Remy said kissing the top of her head.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Talia woke up screaming. Wanda and Kurt ported into her room followed by a lot the x-men.

"Vhat's wrong liebe?" Kurt asked sitting down next to her.

"I had a bad dream." Talia said clinging to Wanda.

"It's okay baby it was just dream." Wanda said pushing her navy blue hair out of her face.

"But there was a scary man, he said he would kill me and everyone else." Talia said crying.

"What did he look like?" Jean asked from the doorway

"I didn't see him just his eyes they were big and red." Talia answered.

"Okay, why don't you come sleep with me and daddy tonight yeah?" Wanda asked picking her up.

"Yeah." Talia answered resting her head on Wanda's chest.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Rogue walked down the corridor and into Charles bedroom. She leaned over him touching his face with her bare hands. She then continued to the other rooms touching most of the X-men plus their guests. She stopped in Kurt's and Wanda's room touching Kurt then leaning over to touch Wanda, when Talia screamed.

Wanda woke up seeing Rogue standing there and Kurt's unconscious body.

"Rogue?" Wanda said sitting up.

Rogue used her powers to fling Wanda to one side of the room. Talia started screaming again.

Wanda stood up hands glowing. "Rogue what are you doing?"

Rogue teleported next to her. Wanda pushed her back with her powers. Rogue used Scott's optic blast against her. Pushing her into the next room.

Wanda stood up her hands still glowing. She held back any of Rogue's powers. Magneto ran into the room hearing the loud crash. Talia was still crying and Wanda was struggling against Rogue. "Get Talia out of here!" Wanda screamed. Erik picked up the child passing her to one of the students that had gathered behind them.

He then ripped the metal shelves off the wall then curled them around Rogue stopping her from moving. Wanda then smacked her into the wall knocking her unconscious.

Wanda slumped to the floor exhausted. "What the hell was she doing?"

Erik walked to the window peering out. "Mesmero."

"What didn't we kill him?"

"Obviously not."

One of the students ran into the room. "Mrs Wagner all the teachers are unconscious."

Wanda stood up "Okay, I'll take Rogue down into the danger room. We don't have a jail or anything, but why the hell would she attack us?"

Jamie walked in rubbing his eyes. "What happened here?"

"Rogue's flipped out, can you get the students back to bed?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah sure what about TJ?"

"I'll look after her if you want?" Erik said taking her off the student.

Wanda took a deep breath. "Okay, but only cause there's no one else."

Talia was still crying. "Baby I'll be back in a little while, stay with Grandpa okay?"

Talia nodded her head.

"Oh and Jamie see which X-men are out, I may need some help containing Rogue if she wakes up."

Jamie nodded and started to send the students back to bed.


	4. Authors note

Authors note. Don't you just hate these?

Okay so I'm still writing the story, and not telling you that there's going to be a wait. I said I'll try and update every day and I'm sticking to that. I want to say thanks to all your reviews I love having them and I love knowing what you think of my story good or bad it helps to know. I was hoping that when or if you do write a review that you could tell me what you like in the story and what you don't, what you want to see more of and what you want to see less of.

I also need to know if you like the start of the Jubilee Pietro thing going on.

So PLEASE read and review.

Love Sugar and Spice-03


	5. Chapter 4

2013 chapter 4

Rogue struggled against the cold metal that was wrapped around her.

"Why am ah tied up in metal?" Rogue asked. She was in the danger room with Wanda standing in front of her.

Wanda didn't answer.

"Wanda?"          

"Look I don't know if you're under his control or not so don't try anything stupid." Wanda said showing her hands glowing.

"What did ah do?" Rogue asked looking tired.

"You drained most of the x-men then tried to drain me, but TJ was awake."

"Did I hurt her?"

"No, you didn't get a chance." Wanda replied. "You know I can't let you out until a The Professor or Jean waked up."

Rogue nodded. "So did I hurt anyone?"

"Well you blasted me through a wall." Wanda said. "Don't worry it didn't hurt."

"So old Magz helped too then." Rogue said gesturing to the metal.

"Yeah, he ripped them off our wall. Kurt won't be happy he'll have to reorganize his DVD collection."

Rogue laughed. "Does he still keeping them in alphabetical order?"

"Yep." Wanda nodded. "Do you think he's returning?"

"Ah don't know maybe we should wait tomorrow." Rogue said sadly. "Two events in one night ain't ya tired?"

"Damn right, before Talia's nightmare Kurt nagged me to death about John." Wanda said laughing.

"He's just concerned." Rogue said struggling with the weight of the metal.

"Yeah, I can take of myself, he knows that." Wanda said pacing a bit.

"To tell ya the truth, I think he wants to do that for you." Rogue said grinning, "It's male thing."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Wanda flopped down on her bed. Charles had seen Rogue and decided that Erik was right, Mesmero was back and so was Apocalypse.

Kurt ported next to her. "You know our valls broken now."

"No, well done you kicked ass." Wanda said grinning.

"Vell done you kicked ass." Kurt said kissing her.

"Sleep." Wanda said climbing under the bed covers. "I had too much excitement last night."

"I know and I vasn't even awake." Kurt said laughing.

"You could always make it up to me." Wanda said smiling seductively.

"Mrs Wagner are you trying to seduce me?"

"Well why don't you decide Mr Wagner?" Wanda said kissing him passionately.

"Can you two not do that there?" Remy shouted from the hole in the wall.

Kurt ported them into the bathroom.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

"What are we gonna do?" Rogue asked rubbing her forehead.

"I'll do a search for Mesmero, but until then we can't do anything." Charles said looking at his students.

"I'll have Sabertooth do a general search." Erik said standing up.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Talia ran around the house trying to find Jamie. (They were playing hide and seek her favorite game.) 

She ran down the corridor bumping into Erik.

"Hey." She said looking up.

"Hello Talia, how are from last night?"

"Okay, but I'm gonna sleep with mummy and Daddy again tonight jus in case anyone else try's to hurt them."

"That's very brave of you." Erik said grinning.

"Yeah well I'm a brave kid ya know." Talia said crossing her arms.

"Yes I see, very much like your mother."

"Yep look daddy but act like mummy. That's what daddy say." Talia said matter of factly. "What you doing today then Grandpa?"

"Well I'm helping the Professor with some research."

"Can I help?"

"Of course you can." Erik said taking her hand.

They began walking down the corridor.

"Grandpa." Talia started. "Why don't you and Mummy get along?"

Erik considered this. "Because I made some very bad decisions that effected your mother severely.

"Oh right." Talia said not sure what severely meant. "What you do?"

"Well I think it's best to ask your mother not me."

"Okay then, so what searching for?"

"The bad person who took control of Ms. Rogue last night."

"You mean the man with the red eyes."

Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Where have you seen that?"

"In my nightmare, he's visited me twice now, the second time wasn't as scary cause Mummy and Daddy was there."

"What did he do?" Erik asked stopping and knelling down to her height.

"He said he was coming for me, that I should wait." Talia said shivering. "Then I saw everyone sleeping and I couldn't wake them up."

Erik hugged her. "Don't worry, we want let him hurt you."

"I know, I'm too special Mummy told me so." Talia said smiling.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Everyone begun training once they knew about Apocalypse chances of returning.

Scott fell off the top floor from a huge blast behind him; he rolled over standing up quickly shooting to laser guns.

Pietro tackled Jubilee as she was just about to get attacked by a giant blade.

"Thanks." Jubilee said standing up and brushing herself off.

"No probs." Pietro running off to see if anyone else needed help.

"Man he is hot." Jubilee said as she ran over to Rahne.

Evan spiked a few drones as he tumbled across the floor.

John was setting a laser gun on fire when the explosion of the machine sent him across the room. He tried to stand up to find the whole of the danger room floor tip to one side most of the x-men went flying to the bottom end of the room.

"END SIMULATION!" Jean screamed.

John was now sitting underneath Wanda. Bobby and Jubilee squashed Pietro up against the wall and below all them Jamie lay unconscious.

"Sorry." Jubilee said standing up to face Pietro.

"Don't sweat it, you ain't heavy." Pietro said smirking.

Bobby knelt next to Jamie and started to poke him. "Jamie wake up."

But there was no response.

Wanda stood up turning around to help John up. "Now Sheila if you wanted to sit on my lap you should of said something." John said grinning.

Wanda shrugged it off but Kurt over heard it.

Kurt tackled John to the floor porting him to the other end of the danger room.

John loosened one of his hands and smacked Kurt in the face. Kurt fell back slightly but quickly regained his balance he kicked John over then jumped on him smacking him a few times in the face. John struggled but managed to kick him off him smacking him in his ribs.

John was just reaching for his flamethrower when blue light surrounded both of them flinging them to opposite sides of the room.

"STOP IT!" Wanda screamed. Everyone stood in silence at the amazement of the fight.

Wanda turned to John. "Get over it you've never had me and never will. I'm married and my husband was just sticking up for me."

John shuffled back as Wanda shouted at him.

She quickly turned on her heel to face Kurt. "I can fight my own battles." Wanda said to him before she stormed off.

John looked over at Kurt and stood up. Kurt ported next to him. "Stay away from my wife."

John glared at him considering hitting him again but Lance stopped him. "Come on you need to cool off."

Kurt ported out of the room.

Bobby looked over to Scott carrying a still unconscious Jamie over his shoulder. "What was that all about?" Bobby asked.

"I don't have a clue." Scott replied as they walked out.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Wanda kicked the punch bag in the gym, the lights were flickering violently.

She punched and kicked it until she was exhausted she stepped back to take a break.

Kurt walked in. Wanda glared at him. "You better be here to apologies."

Kurt stared at her. "You know ve are married ja?"

Wanda looked at him. "Umm yeah I still have the wedding ring." Wanda said shoving her hand in his face.

"Vell, I don't like it vhen people disrespect you." Kurt said looking at her.

Wanda took a deep breath before smacking the punch bag one more time and sat on the bench.

"Kurt." She began. "I tell you everything you're more than my husband, you're my best friend."

Kurt nodded in agreement.

Wanda sighed resting her head in her hands. "All the men in my life before you hurt me, so I've had t learn how to survive on myself. It's not your fault you reacted like that."

"Ja, but maybe I shouldn't have hit him."

"Kurt I rely on you too much as it is. Just let me handle John okay?"

"Okay. But I like you relying on me." Kurt said kissing her. "Ouch."

"Ahh poor baby, you really should get Hank to look at that."

"You can look at it." Kurt said kissing her again before teleporting.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Pyro set fire to a hedge and Lance slapped him on the back of his head.

"What?" John said stopping the fire.

"Look I know you like her but she's off limits okay?" Lance said staring at his friend.

"I know that, man but after spending one night with her makes you want to spend a life time with her."

"You slept with her?" Lance asked shocked.

"Err yeah, a long time ago, but man I've never had better."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Who would of thought?"

"Yeah I know and seeing her again isn't easy." John said sighing.

"So it wasn't just the sex?" Lance asked.

"It was more than that." John said "I fell in love with her and I haven't fell out yet.

"Wow Love? You should have said something." Lance said still shocked.

"I don't mean to hurt her marriage but when I see her I just can't help it."

"Just stay away from her and you'll be okay." Lance said walking back into the mansion.

"Easier said then done mate." John said to himself once Lance walked off.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Mesmoro knelt inside a dark room. "What shall I do next master?"

"I want you to cause trouble, spilt the X-men up. If we separate them we won't need to worry."

"Yes master." Mesmoro said before standing up and walking out of the room.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Okay I was asked to describe what Talia looked like so here goes. She doesn't have fur but she has blue skin. I don't think she had tail, but she her feet, hands, hair and eyes are like his but she has Wanda's kind of facial shape.

Well until tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Mesmoro knelt inside a dark room. "What shall I do next master?"

"I want you to cause trouble, spilt the X-men up. If we separate them we won't need to worry."

"Yes master." Mesmoro said before standing up and walking out of the room.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Talia ran into the recreational room looking for her mum and dad.

"Daddy." Talia screamed hugging him.

Kurt picked her up and swung her round. "Hey vhat you been doing today?"

"I've been hanging out with Grandpa, his really cool he can do loads of stuff with metal."

"Ja, I know."

Talia looked up at his face. "What happened to your eye Daddy?"

"Your mother has been beating me up again." Kurt said laughing.

"Your joking aren't you?" Talia asked.

"Ja." Kurt said picking her up. "So how about you me and Mummy go out."

"Yeah." Talia answered.

"Now all we need to do is find your mozher." Kurt said porting away.

Kurt ported them into the bedroom. He heard the shower going.

"She's in the shower." Talia said pointing the obvious out.

"Ja, why don't I go get her?" Kurt said. "Stay here."

Talia sat down in a mediating position waiting.

Kurt ported into the bathroom knocking on the shower window.

Wanda looked up not shocked to see her husband smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Wanda asked opening the door.

"Nozhing." Kurt said eyeing Wanda's naked body up.

Wanda pulled him into the shower draping her arms around his neck. "Why don't you join me?"

"Ahh, I would love to…"Kurt started but was interrupted by Wanda kissing him shoving her tongue in his mouth.

Kurt broke away from the kiss. "Talia's outside."

"Oh." Wanda said

"I thought we could go out as a family." Kurt said resting his hands on her hips.

"Sounds great pass me a towel." Wanda said turning off the shower.

Wanda and Kurt walked out of the bathroom. 

"At last." Talia said standing up on the bed crossing her arms. "I've been waiting for ages."

"Oh really." Wanda said raising an eyebrow. "And what exactly were you doing whilst you were waiting?"

"Nothing." Talia said innocently.

"Yeah what ever." Wanda said picking her off the bed.

"Daddy why are you wet?" Talia asked looking at him.

"Your mozher thought it would be funny to get me wet." Kurt answered taking his shirt off.

"Oh." Talia said. "Where we going?"

"Where are we going?" Wanda corrected her. Talia rolled her eyes. "How about the park?"

"Yeah, but does that mean I have to wear my induer." Talia asked. "I hate wearing it, it's really ugly."

Wanda sat down next to Talia. "I know darling, but not everybody understands your uniqueness." Wanda planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Do they think I'm ugly?" Talia asked.

Both Kurt and Wanda looked at each other. Kurt said on the other side of TJ.

"You are zhe most beautiful little girl in the whole world." Kurt said pulling into a hug.

"And if anybody says otherwise send them to me." Wanda said smiling at her.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Jean and Erik walked into the kitchen when she got a bad feeling.

They heard crashing sounds. She ran outside to find Pietro and Evan fighting.

Evan tried to throw a punch at Pietro but he dodged it causing Evan to fall over.

"What's going on?" Erik asked lifting both of them up in the air with his powers.

"He started it." Pietro said pointing at him.

"I thought you too put your differences behind you." Jean asked.

Erik raised an eyebrow. "This is ridiculous, you are grown men. Act like it." He dropped them on the ground and walked off.

"Man he can still pull off the authority act." Pietro said rubbing his head.

"Why did we start fighting man?" Evan asked.

Pietro shrugged. "Dunno."

Jean felt a shiver go up her spine. She turned around but couldn't see Mesmero hiding in the bushes. "Now for the happy married couples."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Wanda and Kurt sat on a bench whilst Talia played on the park.

"You think we could change the inducer slightly?" Wanda asked.

"I dunno I can speak to the Proff, but probably, vhy you zhinking zhat maybe we could get her a pink one."

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "She hates pink."

"Ja, only cause you hate it." Kurt said smiling.

"Damn right, pink isn't a color it's used for Barbies and valley girls."

"So vhat color?"

"Well I'd say red, but Talia's favorite colors blue "

Talia played happily crawling through the tunnels when her inducer started to go haywire. Talia crawled out of the tunnel to run over to her parents when 2 kids saw her.

"Eurgh what are you?" The older girl asked.

"I'm Talia." Talia said smiling.

"You look like demon."

"I don't like demons." One of the girls said to the other.

"I'm not a demon, I'm just blue."

"Your one of those stinkin muties."

"Well we're not sure yet, my Mummy and Daddy are though." Talia said thinking she was impressing the girls.

"I'm gonna get mum." One of the girls said and she ran off.

"Stinkin muties are bad."

"No they not I know loads of mutants and they don't stink."

"What ever my ma says that we should round them all up and shoot them."

Talia was getting very angry. "That's wrong, we don't do anything wrong."

The girl pushed her. "I ain't getting pushed around by a demon mutie lover."

Talia fell to the ground. "That wasn't nice." Talia said standing back up she looked at her elbow it was bleeding.

A fat woman with big blonde curly hair trotted over with the girl that ran away.

"Stay away from her Casey." She said.

The girl obviously called Casey pushed Talia again. Talia stood up and pushed her to the ground.

Wanda and Kurt heard a scream and looked up to see an older girl looking at Talia on top a fat girl in her true form.

"Uh-oh, her inducer must have broken." Kurt said standing up.

They ran over to where they were fighting. 

"Talia stop that." Wanda said pulling her off the girl. She then looked up at the woman. "I'm sorry did you not notice the fight in front of your eyes."

"Yeah my girl was winning, but the ugly looking kid's a stinking mutie so she got advantage."

Wanda raised an eyebrow her hands started to glow blue. "That ugly looking kid is mine." Wanda said her anger rising.

The fat lady looked at her. "So what you're a stinking mutie too." She said seeming not afraid.

"Vanda." Kurt began but Wanda had raised the fat woman in the air. The woman squeaked.

"You wanna apologize to my daughter." Wanda stated more than asked.

"No she started it." The woman said still floating.

Wanda turned to Talia. "Sweetie did you start the fight?"

Talia shook her head.

Wanda turned back to the woman. "Now are you gonna apologize, oh and your FAT kid too."

The woman anger rose at this point. "You calling my kid fat?"

"You called mine ugly." Wanda said, the park started to rattle a bit Wanda was getting very angry.

"I brought my kid to the park for some fun, not to be insulted by a pathetic FAT human." Wanda screamed.

This scared the woman. "Okay I'm sorry, Casey say sorry."

"Sorry." The little fat girl said.

Wanda dropped her to the ground. "Thank you."

Kurt's jaw dropped. Wanda picked up Talia. "I think we should get back."

"My elbow hurts." Talia said crying a little.

"Don't worry baby, I tell you what why don't we stop off at the video store grab some flicks and we'll have a movie night, pizza an all."

Talia nodded her head then cuddled up to Wanda.

"I don't believe you just did that," Kurt said getting into the car.

"What no one calls my daughter ugly, she's gorgeous." Wanda said strapping herself in once she strapped Talia in.

Kurt laughed. "You surprise me more and more each day."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Scott sat in his car after just cleaning it, he sat behind the wheel. "Man I love this car." He said to himself.

"More than me?" Jean asked walking in the garage.

"Well it's a tough decision." Scott said

Jean got into the car. "Oh really?"

"Yeah I mean you both have nice bodies but the car doesn't nag."

Jean turned around facing him; she lifted a leg over him so she was sitting on him. "Whose bodies nicer?" Jean asked.

Scott gulped, "Definitely yours."

"Good." Jean said before kissing his neck.

What they didn't know was Mesmero was standing close by. "I'll deal with you two tomorrow. Now let cause some havok."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

They all sat in the recreational room-watching Nightmare before Christmas, Talia's favorite film (A/N: If anybody doesn't know this film, it ain't a horror film, it's a kiddies film.)

Talia sat on the edge of the seat singing to the music.

Wanda shivered a bit. "I'm just gonna get a sweater on."

"Okay." Kurt said humming to the music.

Wanda walked out of the room and upstairs.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Mesmero stood outside John's room knowing exactly what to do; he had sensed the previous tension between the Wagner's and John.

John was lying on his bed when suddenly he snapped up walking out the room.

Wanda was just pulling a jumper out of her drawer when she heard someone enter the room.

She turned around expecting it to be Kurt but it was john.

"John?" Wanda said a little concerned. John licked his lips.

"I don't think you should be here." Wanda said staying firmly where she stood.

She tried to use her powers but it seemed that she couldn't.

Mesmero stood outside playing his illusions.

John shut the door and walked over to Wanda backing her up in the corner.

"We have business to settle." John said smiling.

Dun dun duh…………

A/N: What will happen next?

So until next time. Don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews especially NachtcGleiskette for giving me the info on Talia. For anybody who wanted to know Talia doesn't have a tail.

Previously: Mesmero stood outside John's room knowing exactly what to do; he had sensed the previous tension between the Wagner's and John.

John was lying on his bed when suddenly he snapped up walking out the room.

Wanda was just pulling a jumper out of her drawer when she heard someone enter the room.

She turned around expecting it to be Kurt but it was John.

"John?" Wanda said a little concerned. John licked his lips.

"I don't think you should be here." Wanda said staying firmly where she stood.

She tried to use her powers but it seemed that she couldn't.

Mesmero stood outside playing his illusions.

John shut the door and walked over to Wanda backing her up in the corner.

"We have business to settle." John said smiling.

Wanda tried to push him away but he grabbed onto her arms. "Well Shelia shall we have a remembrance dance." John smelled her hair then nibbled on her ear. Wanda tried to scream but she couldn't. John kissed his way down her neck stopping just above her chest. "Do you remember when we spent the night together?" John asked 

Wanda nodded her head. John slipped his hand on her thigh. "You wear naughty skirts." He said feeling his way up.

Wanda started to cry. "Please John." She begged she looked in his eyes something was wrong he was out of it or something. His eyes were looked cold and soulless.

"Don't worry you'll be begging for me after I'm done with ya."

John shoved her down on the bed. "John what's wrong you're not acting like yourself."

Wanda couldn't move she'd never been this afraid why was she so afraid it was only John she could kick his ass powers or no powers.

He started kissing her again and even ripped off her top. Wanda did no what to do but she was not the kind of woman to just let something like this happen. So she screamed.

"Get off of me you jackass!" Wanda shouted and started to punch him. John wasn't getting affected by it. "GET OFF ME!!!!" Wanda shouted again. Nobody would have heard her from upstairs most of the students were down stairs in one the rec rooms, either watching the film or listening to music.

Wanda screamed again, this time somebody heard. Piotr slammed the door open in his full metal form. "What is going on?" Piotr asked seeing John on top of a crying Wanda.

Piotr picked up John and through him against the wall. Kitty came running in after Piotr.

"Like what the hell just happened?" Kitty asked.

Wanda was in too much shock she was crying. Kitty sat next to her hugging her. "It's okay."

John woke up looking up to a very angry Colossus. "Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" John asked.

Piotr couldn't say anything he was too angry. John looked around him he didn't recognize the room.

"Petey?" John looked up. "What did I do?" he asked looking over to where Wanda sat clinging to Kitty.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Kurt looked at the clock, Wanda had been longer than he thought. He looked over to Talia she was happily watching the film with some of the students, so he ported away.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Kurt ported into his bedroom to see John on the floor with Piotr leaning over him. But more importantly Wanda was crying hugging Kitty.

"Vhat happened?" Kurt asked sitting next Wanda.

Wanda looked up. "Something's wrong with him." Wanda said through tears. "And I couldn't use my powers." 

Kurt held onto her. "Shh I'm here. he won't hurt you."

"I'm like gonna get the professor or something." Kitty said standing up.

"I will take him to the Professor's office." Piotr said grabbing his lighter before lifting him up.

"Kurt, I don't think it was John." Wanda said looking up to him.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Vhat did he do?"

"Nothing, he didn't get a chance. I screamed and Piotr came in."

Kurt kissed the top of her head. "Maybe ve should get you cleaned up ja?"

Wanda nodded.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

John sat in a chair in the middle of the Professor's room with Logan and Piotr glaring at him.

Both Erik and Charles walked in. "What happened?

"John attacked Wanda." Piotr said still staring at him.

A few metal objects from the room hit John.

"Hey." He screamed. 

"But he says that he can not remember." Piotr said.

Logan sniffed at John a bit. "Mesmero."

"Are you sure?" Charles asked.

"Yep can't forget a smell like that."

Magneto glared at John. "I'm really sorry, I would never hurt Wanda."

Charles searched Johns mind. "He was under Mesmero's control."

Piotr relaxed a bit. "I knew you wouldn't hurt a woman like that John." Piotr said resting his hand on John's shoulder.

"Okay John it would be best if you went back to your room I will inform Kurt of what happened."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Pietro tucked Talia into bed. "Uncle Pie Pie why can't Mummy or Daddy put me to bed?"

"Well they're busy, your mums just a little under the weather, don't worry."

"Okay, night." Talia said snuggling into her bed.

"Night sweetie." Pietro kissed her on top of the head and walked out.

Pietro was walking down the hall when he bumped into Jubilee.

"Hey." Jubilee said stopping in front of him. "How's Wanda?"

Pietro shrugged. "Haven't seen her yet, she's in bed."

"So you know John was controlled by Mesmero right?"

"That's the only reason John ain't dead right now."

"The Professor can't find Mesmero anywhere it's really creepy."

"Yeah I know, we have to be really careful. Logan's increased the sense's on the security."

There was somewhat an awkward silence.

"So what you doing now?" Pietro asked breaking the silence.

Jubilee smiled. "Nothing."

"Wanna go for a walk, I need to clear my head."

"Sure." Jubilee said walking side by side.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Wanda lay in the bed cuddled up to Kurt not able to sleep.

"Kurt." She whispered.

"Ja?" Kurt answered looking down at her a bit.

"What happened I mean I couldn't use my powers and I was scared."

"I suppose Mesmero made you feel like zhat." Kurt answered.

"What's gonna happen to John?"

"Nozhing, he wasn't under his own control."

"It was horrible, I've never seen somebody that soulless since the asylum."

"Try not to zhink about it." Kurt said kissing the top of her head.

"What do I say when I see him, it's not his fault."

"Don't vorry, just get some zleep and you'll be fine."

"What about TJ?"

"I'll check on her every few hours." Kurt said snuggling tighter to her.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

"So what's it like working for the government?" Jubilee asked as they walked through the garden.

"Why thinking of joining?"

"No way I'm in no condition, I mean I can just about do the training sessions. I'm nowhere near fit enough."

"I dunno, you looked fine to me in the danger room." Pietro said smiling.

"Yeah? I'm the one who normally screws up."

Pietro laughed he stopped by the fountain leaning on it. "So what you been up to since I left."

"You make it sound like you haven't been back in years." Jubilee said sitting next to him.

"It feels like it, being a mutant and working for humans ain't easy."

Jubilee raised an eyebrow. "Are they that bad?"

"Well some of them are, I get on with a lot of people I work with, but there is the odd one who's judgmental."

"I supposed it isn't easy with your father being who he is."

"Yep, make that a lot harder." Pietro looked up at the stars. "Would you believe I missed Bayville."

"Really?" Jubilee said shocked.

"Only place that felt like home."

Pietro looked at Jubilee. "I know what you mean."

They leaned into and kissed passionately not pulling back till they ran out of breath. Jubilee stared at Pietro she was frozen she felt a burning in her stomach and her head was spinning.

"So what you doin tomorrow?" Pietro finally ended the silence.

"Depends what was you thinking."

"Dinner, movie?"

Jubilee looked at him and stood up. "Yeah okay." She started to walk back towards the mansion.

"Hey, I'm not letting you walk back alone, Mesmero's still out there." Pietro said taking her hand.

"Men." Jubilee said smiling.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Lance sat in the corner of John's room watching him. If Mesmero wanted to mess up their lives, he'll have to go through Lance first. Which wouldn't be a problem but Lance wasn't taking any chances."

John sat up in bed. "You know Mesmero right? Well he can make anyone do anything?"

"Yeah." Lance said sighing.

"It's just I would never hurt anyone especially Wanda you know that."

"I think Wanda knows that too." Lance said straightening in the chair.

"Yeah, I hope so." John said considering it. "How about Kurt he can throw a punch hate to wake up to a homicidal Nightcrawler."

"Wanna no the truth?" Lance said looking at John.

"Kurt's the nicest person I know, I mean hurt his friends and you're in trouble but something like this he'll understand."

"Ya think."

"Defiantly, I mean he's sort of chilled Wanda out ain't he." Lance said looking towards the window.

"I suppose, he deserves Wanda then?"

"Yep."

"She has changed a lot."

"Just a bit, I mean she's married and had a kid." Lance said sarcastically.

"Still a bit crazy though."

"Well I think the park incident that happened today proved that."

"Stupid humans." John said laughing.

"I know."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Scott and Jean sat opposite the Professor with most of the X-men sitting around the table or at least most of the most senior X-men.

"What do we do?" Rogue asked. "I mean if he can get in and out of the mansion undetected we're doomed."

Magneto sighed. "She's right we have to created something that's going to detect him."

"I can try and design some sort of device." Hank said thinking. 

"Get Pietro to help you, he is quite the genius when he wants to be." Magneto said almost ordering.

"Do you think we should send the students home?" Jean asked.

"Maybe, but not all of them have homes to go to."

"If we decrease the number of people around here, Mesmero won't be able to take advantage of them." Scott said.

"Yes, we'll announce it tomorrow, but don't scare them make an excuse."

"Do you really think we should be lying to them Charles?" Storm asked.

"I don't like the idea of it, but if it keeps them safe then yes." Charles answered standing up. "I've got a few phone calls to make. I'll leave it your care."

Charles slipped out of the room followed by Erik.

"Charles, do you want me to call in my men?" Erik asked.

"You have men?"

"Of course I do." Erik said shocked.

"As long as they don't cause any trouble." Charles answered walking off.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

"Great, I'll see you in a few hours then," Charles said over the phone. "I'll keep Theresa here then, and I'll expect you in by tomorrow?"

Charles put the phone down and looked out of his window. 

"Why now? Where have you been?" He asked nobody in particular but was talking about Apocalypse.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Next time: New guests arrive.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

Aphrodite: Thanks for your review. Don't believe everything you hear in Harry Potter most of the English phrases in it aren't actually used by the average English person, trust me I've been English all my life and lived in England all my life too. Just so I don't disappoint anyone I think in some parts of England they still speak very very British. (If ya know what I mean.). Piotr is the Russian metal man Colossus; His was one of magnetos acolytes.

Storm-Pietro: In the next chapter there's more Jubilee and Pietro action.

Rogue4eva: I'll try my best to fit it in; it's hard with so many couples in it.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ---------------

Most the X-men sat at the table in the kitchen discussing the schedules of what the remaining students were going to do once the rest have been sent home.

Logan laughed as he read the paper. He looked up from it and read out loud.

"Yesterday there was an attack on a woman and her two children yesterday, the woman said that a blue skinned child scarred her children. A woman knowing the child then attacked the woman flying her around the children's play area."

He looked over to where Wanda was sipping on her tea. "The woman's being melodramatic I lifted her up in the air I didn't take her on a superman trip."

Logan laughed and shook his head.

"Okay then, most of he students will be leaving within the day all the schedules are canceled." Jean said getting everyone's attention. "A few of the students will be staying, but a few guests will be arriving."

"Who?" Jubilee asked curious.

"I'm not sure I don't even no how many yet, the Professor and Magneto are making the arrangements."

Everyone was given their duties and went off to do them.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ---------------

Hank and Pietro sat in Hank's office brainstorming.

"I'm not sure how to even begin with something that'll detect him, he could trick it." Hank said.

Pietro looked along the shelves where Hank had all his books set out. He calculated to be 100 books on Science.

"Hmm…." Pietro said thinking. "How long you think it'll take me to read all those books?"

Hank looked up. "I'm really not sure Pietro but there are more important matters at hand."

Pietro handed him a stopwatch. "Time me."

Hank pressed the button and sighed. Hank saw Pietro pick up the first book and put the last book down in under a minute. He pressed the button to stop it and looked at him in shock.

Pietro looked at the time. "Not bad, could've done better though."

Hank stared at him. "That was truly amazing."

"Okay then I know what to do."

"What?"

"Don't worry blue, I've got all figured out give me five minutes and it'll be done."

Hank stood up walking out of the office still completely shocked.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ---------------

A/N: I would love to do accents but I'm rubbish at them so I won't attempt.

"Aye, it's a mighty big mansion Charles." The Scottish man said walking into the foyer of the mansion.

"Well its in good use Sean." Charles answered.

"When's the meeting?"

"Tonight."

"Very well, gives me time to hang out with Theresa." Sean said dropping his bags.

"She has missed you, she tells her friends endless stories about you." Just as Charles said that a teenage girl came running down the stairs.

"Dad!" She screamed hugging him.

"Theresa." Sean said hugging his daughter back kissing her on the top of her head.

"How are you?"

"Fine, but no one will tell us what's going on."

"Don't worry, wee lass you'll find out soon enough." Sean said.

"I'll show ya to your room." Theresa said dragging his bag up the stairs.

"I'll leave you to it then Sean." Charles said.

"Aye, I'll be fine, you deal with the other guests." Sean said following his daughter upstairs

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ---------------

Logan and Pietro sat in the kitchen slurping on beer. 

"So he's awake?" Logan asked shocked.

"Only recently, just got word on it, when I contacted Fury."

"So they're both coming?"

"Yep." Pietro said nodding his head.

"I'm impressed, Pietro you've got contacts."

"All in a days work, I even built a device to detect Mesmero."

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I read Hank's whole collection of Science encyclopedia for the smart. Or something like that."

"So what your smarter than Hank?"

"Yep, but don't tell anyone everyone will expect me to loads of work."

Logan laughed. "It's amazing how you and Wanda have changed."

Pietro nodded and took another sip on his beer.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ---------------

"Will you hurry up Brian?" A feminine English voice said walking through the doors.

"Yes, yes I'm coming." Brian said walking through with both his and hers bags.

Wanda walked down the stairs carrying Talia. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Betsy and this is Brian, we're the Braddock's." Betsy said offering her hand.

"Wanda." She said shaking Betsy hand.

"I'm Talia Josephine Wagner." Talia said offering her little three-fingered hand.

"Nice to meet you." Betsy said shaking the little girls hand and laughing at her a bit.

Magneto walked in just as they were talking, Wanda glared at him. Talia jumped out of her mother's arms and ran up to him.

"Grandpa." She said lifting her arms in the air, meaning she wanted to be picked up.

Erik picked her up. "Who have we here then?" He asked.

"I'm Brian Braddock and this is my sister Betsy." Brian said not even attempting to loosen one of his hands.

"Erik." Magneto said.

"I'll show you too your rooms." Wanda said she looked over to Talia. "You wanna come baby?"

"No I'll stay with Grandpa."

Wanda glared a bit. "Don't lose her." She said almost bitterly before walking up the stairs followed by Brian and Betsy.

The Braddock twins looked at each other noticing the tension.

"Nice kid." Betsy said as they walked down the corridor.

"Yeah, but bloody energetic." Wanda said laughing a bit. She stopped in front of a door.

"This'll be yours Betsy." Wanda said then pointed to the room opposite. "And yours Brian."

Betsy took her bag off Brian and chucked it in the room.

"I'll see if I can find someone to give you guided tour." Wanda said.

"Can't you do it?" Betsy asked.

"I suppose, but I don't like leaving TJ with Magneto."

Both Brian and Betsy stopped shocked, they knew of him but had never met him.

"Magneto as the master of Magnetism?" Brian asked stunned.

"Yes, he is my BIOLOGICAL father which makes him Talia his granddaughter. And no I don't like him in fact I hate him."

Betsy and Brian looked at each other again.

"Well at least I don't need to ask later." Betsy said smiling. "I tell ya what I'll come with ya to collect Talia and you can show me the grounds."

Wanda nodded. "Okay. Brian?"

"I'll catch up on my sleep." Brian said retreating to his room.

After the guided tour Wanda and Betsy sat out in the garden watching TJ play.

 "So why's magneto here then?"

"To annoy me, and to supposedly help."

"But you don't believe him."

"No. My father doesn't do anything for anyone unless it benefits him in someway."

"Must be hard then." Betsy said sighing.

"Yep, doesn't help with my brother."

"What's his name?"

"Pietro you'll meet him soon. Unfortunately we are twins too."

"Don't you hate that? Brian's always been over protected of me and we're the same age." Betsy said laughing

"Well Pietro can be a pathetic excuse of a twin, but he gets that from Magneto's genes."

"Men. They're all the same thinking they have to solve your problems."

"I know, my husband does it all the time." Wanda said laughing.

"When will I meet this oh so wonderful husband of your then?" Betsy asked. The two women had somewhat became friends.

Kurt ported into the garden with oil stains all over his clothes and fur.

"Guten tag." He said kissing Wanda.

Betsy eyed up Kurt and smiled.

"Kurt, this is Betsy Braddock." Wanda said introducing them. "Betsy, my husband Kurt."

"Nice to meet ya, luv." Betsy said shaking his furred hand.

"You've have oil all over you." Wanda said picking at some on his fur.

"Ja. I am fixing the jet." Kurt said leaning on the arm of the chair.

"Oh." Betsy and Wanda said looking at each other. Wanda looked Kurt up and down and had to bite on her lip.

"Vanda are you okay?" Kurt asked smiling, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Yep." Wanda said grinning.

"I can look after the kid if ya want." Betsy said obviously on the same wavelength as Wanda.

"No that's okay, Kurt has work to do." Wanda said pushing him off the chair. 

"Okay, Okay." Kurt said. "I know when I'm not wanted around."

At that he ported away. Both the women laughed. "Man he's hot." Betsy said through laughter.

"He's an acrobat too."

Betsy fanned herself. "You are one lucky woman."

"Tell me about it." Wanda said laughing.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ---------------

Rogue sat in the Professor's office. The Professor was searching through her mind for clues.

It was dark in her head and she had a lot of mixed up thoughts in there from all the people she'd touched.

The Professor let go. "I can't find anything yet." Charles said sighing.

"But ya will so it'll be okay." Rogue said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yes, and with the new member we'll do fine."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ---------------

Wanda, Betsy Rogue and Kitty all sat in the kitchen. They were drinking wine (apart from Kitty.)

"So anyway the good old chaps in England are just as perverted as the ones ere." Betsy said completely pissed out of her head.

"Drink up ladies." Rogue said pouring more wine in their glasses and coke in Kitty's.

"Well my husband's not perverted his just…" Wanda said trying to find a word to describe him

"Exotic." Betsy offered. 

"He can definitely be that." Wanda said laughing.

"Too much info there, that's my brother you're talking about." Rogue said smiling.

"Well he is, seriously he's great." Wanda said. "He even gave me a kid."

"You make it sound like he bought Talia." Betsy said still laughing.

"No way 9 months of pregnancy hell and 14 hours of unbelievable pain." Wanda said smiling.

Kitty looked pale. "Is it that bad?"

"No, just make Piotr feel guilty about the fact you have to carry the child." Wanda said grinning. "I did, it got me breakfast in bed for about a month then he figured it out."

"You still hold that against him." Rogue said gulping her wine.

"Damn right I haven't been in that much pain since the asylum." Wanda said but then realized what see had said.

"You were in an asylum?" Betsy asked stopping her laughter.

"Umm, yeah Magneto locked me up when my powers appeared."

"How old were ya?" Betsy asked genuinely interested.

"8 years old, I only got my memories back a few years ago, cause Magz brainwashed me."

"No wonder you hate him." Betsy said shocked.

"Lets not talk about it Wanda always get emotional and cries when she's drunk and on that particular subject." Rogue said pouring more wine in the empty glasses.

Wanda glared her.

"What? You do not that ah blame ya, I would have slit my wrists along time before ah even got out of that place." Rogue said smiling.

"I did, they watch you 24/7." Wanda said showing the scars on her wrists.

"So any available men around here?" Betsy asked changing the subject.

"Yeah there's Bobby and Jamie but they might be too young." Kitty said.

"Pietro." Rogue offered.

"No didn't you hear him and Jubilee have got a thing going on."

"No way!" Rogue said screaming.

"And Warren, if I wasn't married I'd go for Warren." Wanda said smiling.

"Blonde, handsome and rich." Kitty said sighing.

"Ah think he can give any woman an orgasm just by walking into the room." Rogue said smiling.

"And the wings, wow they're so cool." Kitty said giggling.

"We have a lot of fit men around here." Wanda said laughing.

"They come and they go." Rogue said twirling her finger.

Wanda stood up and walked over to the fridge she bent to far down looking for the next bottle of wine and fell on her bum. All the girls laughed.

Rogue walked over to help her up but fell in the process.

"Ladies how hard is it to stand up?" Betsy asked walking over.

She grabbed the bottle from the bottom shelf but was pulled down by Rogue.

"Are you guys okay?" Kitty asked a little worried.

"We just drank too much." Wanda said through laughter snatching the bottle of wine off Betsy.

They were fighting over the bottle when the kitchen door opened.

Kitty fanned herself and took a deep breath it was Warren.

Warren walked in looking at Kitty then the empty bottle of wine. "You're not drinking are you Kitty?"

Kitty shook her head and pointed behind the counter.

Wanda, Betsy and Rogue all lay on the floor laughing with the now newly opened bottle of wine.

Rogue was the first to look up. "Warren." She said.

Wanda looked at the floor and Rogue felt her face go red.

"Hey do you need some help there?" He asked looking at the situation.

"Umm…yeah." Rogue said. Warren grabbed her hand and lifted her up.

Rogue helped Wanda up. And Warren helped Betsy up.

"Is this orgasm man?" Betsy asked drunk.

All the girls stared at each other and laughed.

"Orgasm man?" Warren asked raising an eyebrow.

The kitchen door opened again this time with a few of lads walking in.

"What's going on in here?" Remy asked seeing Kitty with empty bottles of wine on the table and warren talking to the girls.

The girls were still in hysterics the men just stared at them

"Vhat's so funny?" Kurt asked.

Kitty just pointed at the bottles and all the men rolled their eyes.

"Were not that drunk." Rogue snapped.

"We only had…." Wanda began to count the bottles and looked at Rogue.

"Don't worry I can't count them either." Rogue said through laughter.

Betsy, Rogue and Wanda burst into laughter again. The boys looked at Kitty.

"Hey you haven't been here all night." Kitty said smiling.

The fridge door was still open so Rogue tried to shut but slipped pulling Wanda down with her. They both laughed as the boys stared.

"That's the second time tonight." Betsy said through laughter. "You guys should be comedians."

"Remy thinks you girls should call it a night." Remy said helping Wanda and Rogue up.

"Wait we haven't even got round to talking about our sex lives." Rogue said laughing.

Kurt looked at Kitty. "Iz zhat vhat you talk about vhen you get drunk?"

Kitty nodded.

"Okay zhen I'm going to bed." Kurt said smiling.

"Hey wait up." Wanda said grabbing onto him.

"Vhat? You thought I vould leave vithout you?" Kurt said laughing.

Wanda playfully hit him then turned back to the girls.

"See ya tomorrow." Wanda said.

"Have fun!" Betsy called as they ported away.

Remy picked up Rogue and walked towards the door. "Remy thinks it's best if Rogue sleeps now."

Kitty looked at Warren and Betsy they were still standing very close.

"Well I'm gonna go you know being pregnant and all I need my sleep." Kitty left the kitchen leaving the Betsy and Warren.

"Do you want some coffee?" Warren asked Betsy.

Betsy nodded she leant against the counter as Warren put the coffee maker on.

"So you're the famous Betsy." Warren said standing next to her.

"Umm…. yeah." Betsy said a bit confused.

"Brian told me about you." Warren answered her confusion.

"Oh right." Betsy said smiling.

"So I'm called orgasm man care to explain?" Warren asked.

"You'd laugh if I told you." Betsy said smiling.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

"So let me get zhis right you all fancy Varren?" Kurt asked getting into bed.

"No he's just one of those men who can give a woman an orgasm just looking at them." Wanda said snuggling up to him.

"Oh vas I ever one of those men?" Kurt asked.

"You still are." Wanda said kissing him gently.

"Good I thought I had to compete vith Varren." Kurt said smiling.

"Oh no way, you have my full attention." Wanda said sliding her hands down his chest.

"Zhat's okay zhen." Kurt said before kissing her again.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ---------------

"How come Remy doesn't make women have orgasms when he walks in the room?" Remy asked confused.

"You do honey, but people have got used to you walking in the room." Rogue said smiling.

"That's okay then." Remy said pouting a bit.

"Men." Rogue said before sliding next to him and kissing him.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ---------------

It was the early hours of he morning Betsy and Warren had been talking for hours.

Warren was walking her back to her room.

They stopped outside her room.

"Thanks for walking me back." Betsy said grinning,

"My pleasure." Warren said taking her hand and kissing it.

Betsy pulled him closer to her and kissed him intensively 

She pulled back and smiled opening the door behind her she dragged him in to her room.

"Are you sure?" Warren asked pulling Betsy's top off.

Betsy nodded pulling Warren's jeans down. She pulled him onto her bed still not breaking from their kiss.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ---------------

Wanda woke up with a huge headache cuddled up to Kurt.

She looked around the room to find Agatha standing by the window.

"Agatha." She screeched sitting up.

"Morning child I thought you were going to sleep all day." She said still looking out of the window.

Wanda pulled the bed cover up realizing she was naked.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." She said.

"What about?" Wanda asked confused.

"Your training."

"I've completed it haven't I?"

"Don't be absurd there's plenty more to do." Agatha said looking out the window.

Kurt stirred he looked up and screamed to find an old woman standing next to the window.

"Vanda." HE said turning around.

"Don't worry its only Agatha." Wanda said not at all concerned.

"Ja, I can see zhat but ve are in bed naked." Kurt whispered.

"Don't worry Mr Wagner I'll wait downstairs for Wanda." Agatha said smiling.

Kurt was still panic-stricken.

"Vhat the hell vas zhat?" He asked confused.

"I'm not sure." Wanda said kissing him and getting out of bed. "I'm having a shower wanna join me?"

"Ja." Kurt said. "But you need to tell Agatha next time to knock."

Wanda smiled. "Agatha's seen it all before." Wanda said opening the bathroom door.

"Maybe, but not mine."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ---------------

Betsy woke up in Warrens arms he wasn't sleeping he was watching her his breath skimming the back of her neck.

"Mmm." She said turning around in his arms.

Warren kissed her gently. "Morning."

"Morning." Betsy smiled.

"How's you head?" Warren asked

"Let just say my legs ache more." She said grinning.

"Well we'll have to do something about that." Warren said kissing her neck.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ---------------

Next Chapter: The Plan.


	9. Chapter 8 the plan

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been a week I planned to update yesterday but I've been busy celebrating my friend's birthday.

Glaivester: Yes Kurt still has his inducer but only wears it out of the institutes grounds same as TJ, I've already read all your stories and I love them anything with Wanda/Kurt and TJ in I love. So please update and the club sounds like a plan.

Strom Pietro: I'll try and put more Pietro and Jubes in.

I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Logan walked in the kitchen not expecting to see an old woman sitting down whilst the frying pan was cooking eggs and bacon. It would have looked completely normal apart from the eggs and bacon was being flipped over by a floating spatula.

"And you would be?" Logan asked sitting down next to her.

"Agatha Harkness." She said sipping on her coffee and reading a giant floating book.

"You're one of Wanda's friends aren't you?" Logan asked.

Agatha nodded.

"Why can't she have normal friends?" Logan asked pouring himself some coffee.

"Don't suppose Dr Strange has come with ya?"

"No he'll be arriving soon though." Agatha said grinning. "Don't you like Strange?"

"Well he was Wanda's sort of midwife, but he turned the mansion upside down."

"I'm sure it was an accident." Agatha said grinning. "Then again he is the most powerful sorcerer around."

Wanda walked into the room and sat opposite Agatha. "So when do we begin?"

"When Dr Strange gets here." Agatha answered. The bacon and eggs floated onto a plate and over to Wanda.

"Thanks." She said eating her food. "So how ya been?"

"Fine but you have intense training to do." Agatha said seriously.

"Why?"

"Apocalypse." Agatha answered.

Logan and Wanda looked at each other.

"What exactly is Wanda training for?" Logan asked concerned.

"She'll find out soon enough." Agatha answered reading her book.

Kurt ported into the kitchen with Talia on his back. "Can we have ice cream?" she asked.

Wanda answered for him. "No."

"But it's my favorite." TJ whined.

"Ice cream is not breakfast, cereal is." Wanda said eating her bacon.

Talia looked over to where the book was floating and the old witch.

"Wow. My mum can float stuff too." She said to the old lady.

"I know I taught her." Agatha said lowering herself to Talia's height.

"Are you Ms Agatha?"

"Yes I am and you're Talia Josephine, I've heard many stories of you."

"You have?" TJ asked excited.

Wanda and Kurt looked at each other. "When?" Wanda asked confused.

"That's something else I wanted to talk to you about." Agatha said smiling then turned her attention back to TJ. "I have a present for you."

"Really?" Talia asked excited.

Agatha reached into her pocket and brought out a rectangular box and passed it to Talia.

Talia opened it to find a silver pentagram with rubies at every point and a dragon behind it." Wow!"

Talia shoved it over her neck. "Cool thanks Ms Agatha." She said hugging her.

"You didn't have to get her anything Agatha really." Wanda looked shocked. Kurt was confused it was only a present.

"Excuse us." Wanda said standing up. "Me and Agatha have training to do."

Wanda walked out into the back garden followed by Agatha.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Betsy and Warren walked into the kitchen to see a floating book and Talia sitting in front of it trying to read it.

"If you was anywhere else you'd think it was weird." Warren said smiling.

"This is really cool." Talia said trying to read it.

"You can't read it." Kurt said looking at it. "I can't even read it."

It was in a different language.

"Yes I can." Talia said reading. "It's a load of dates."

She trailed her finger along the sentence and read out.

"Sam-ha-in" Talia stuttered "Oct-ober 31st th-rough to Nov-em-ber 11th. This is the witches New Year and pri-mary Sab bat from which all other flow." Talia read stuttering a bit.

All four adults looked in confusion.

"Could she make that up?" Warren asked trying to read what Talia read.

Kurt shook his head.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

"Okay start talking." She ordered. "You just gave TJ an ancient pentagram that protects why?"

Agatha took a deep breath. "You will be fighting apocalypse so I thought you'd be distracted just in case of little things."

Wanda glared at her. "I don't want TJ involved Witchcraft she needs a normal life."

"I understand. But you realize that she is half Witch she has it in her blood."

"Doesn't mean she needs to act on it." Wanda said standing in front of Agatha.

"Much is expected of you and your child." Agatha said placing a hand on Wanda's shoulder.

"Agatha what do you know?" Wanda asked worried.

"TJ is more than Talia Josephine she will be expected to change time and destiny in the future."

Wanda stood shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, her powers will appear soon."

Wanda looked down. "Okay I'll speak to you when Dr Strange gets here."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Wanda walked back into the kitchen everyone was huddled around the floating book as Talia read out what was there.

Wanda walked over and grabbed the book. "You don't want to read that it's boring."

Everyone looked at her. "It was only the Wicca calendar."

"Look after TJ will ya Logan?" Wanda asked walking out of the room grabbing Kurt first and pulling him.

Once they were on the other side of the door Wanda began. "We have to watch TJ closely."

"Vhy?"

"Because her powers are gonna appear."

"She was reading out of Agatha's book."

"Damn, I didn't want her involved in this."

"Vhat?"

"Look TJ's half witch okay, so she can read the Wicca language."

"Vhat else can she do?"

"Lots of stuff but its unimportant cause I'm not training her to do them."

"Okay." Kurt said hugging her. "You train and I'll keep an eye on her."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Magneto walked into the briefing room with a man standing next to him.

"This is Fabian Cortez." He said sitting down next to Charles.

Everyone stared at him he looked creepy.

The x-men sat around the table with there guests. The seating arrangements was:

Professor Xavier, Sean Magneto, Cortez, Scott, Jean, Alex Summers, Rogue, Remy, Warren, Betsy, Brian, Forge, Kurt, Wanda, Agatha, Dr Strange, Logan, Captain America, Nick Fury, Pietro, Jubilee, Rahne, Jamie, Bobby, Evan Beast, Lance, John, Storm, Kitty, Piotr.

"We have found out where Apocalypse is." Charles said. "Now we need to find out how to destroy him."

"I'm afraid that's impossible." Dr Strange said.

"So we should let him take over the world shall we?" Erik said standing up.

"No I'm simple saying that you can't kill him." Dr strange answered. "How ever we can trap him."

Everyone in the room started to chatter.

"Please be quiet." Charles said standing up. "How?"

"It's a curse." Dr Strange answered. Wanda looked at Agatha.

"A curse?" Erik asked raising an eyebrow. "As in magic?"

"Yes."

"Hold on you want us to use magic as in hocus pocus Harry Potter kind of magic?" Scott asked also standing up. "You've got to be joking."

"The magic we use Mr Summers is not Harry Potter kind of magic, it is an ancient way of life that has been passed down through generations." Agatha said getting angry.

"How does this curse work?" Erik asked trying to be open-minded.

"It can only be cast by a sorcerer or sorceresses. It would trap Apocalypse in between two dimensions trapping him."

Erik sat down listening. "Who will cast the curse?"

"We are hoping Wanda can."

"What?" Wanda asked. "You didn't tell me any of this."

"We couldn't we knew what your reaction would be."

"Damn right, I'm no where near powerful enough." Wanda said standing up.

"Believe me you are." Agatha said.

"What does she have to do?" Charles asked.

"She has to open up the entrance to the dimension and close it." Agatha answered. "But we need to get him into the opening." Dr Strange said.

"When did you create this plan?" Wanda asked.

"Oh it was created centuries ago." Dr Strange answered.

"Wait you mean to say that you knew how defeat him years ago." Bobby asked standing up. 

"Well yes." Dr Strange answered.

"Our friends died and you knew how to defeat him all along!" Bobby shouted.

"Bobby Calm down I'm sure they have a logical explanation for it." Wanda said sitting down.

"Wanda wasn't ready, you have to understand that not many witches can cast this curse, myself and Dr Strange included."

"Wait you're both way more powerful than me." Wanda said.

"In some area's yes but your mutant genes help you in this case." Agatha said relaxed.

Wanda sighed. "Great."

"When?" Erik asked.

"When the moon and the sun meet next." Dr Strange said smirking.

"What kinda a riddle is that?" Sean asked.

"It's quite simple Sean, at the next eclipse." Hank answered.

"Which is when?"

"Two weeks from today." Wanda answered for them.

"Look we came up with the solution, you just need to find out how to get him into the trap." Dr Strange said stood up.

Charles was still standing up. "Okay then lets call the meeting to an end until tomorrow."

Erik nodded and everyone moved away from the room.

"Okay I'm confused, you've got open a dimension, izn't zhat impossible?" Kurt asked his wife walking out of the room.

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but I make the impossible possible."

"Oh." Kurt said. "It doesn't sound safe."

"Of course it isn't, especially at that level of witchcraft."

"Maybe you shouldn't do it." Kurt said stopping her and pulling her to one side.

"I have too, if I'm the only one." Wanda said stroking his cheek.

"I don't want to lose you." Kurt said kissing her.

"You won't." Wanda answered as they ported away.

"Wait, haven't we got the hard job?" Betsy asked Jean walking out of the room.

Jean shrugged.

"I mean we have to beat the crap out of the invincible."

"I suppose, but I'm sure we'll be fine." Jean said.

"Are you okay?" Jubilee asked linking arms with Pietro.

"Yeah I just, I need to speak to Wanda."

"Can it wait?" Jubilee asked smiling.

"Why what are you thinking?" Pietro said smiling.

"Well we may only have two weeks to live, may has well live to the moment right?"

"Yeah, I suppo.." Pietro didn't get chance to finish his sentence as Jubilee pounced on him kissing him passionately.

"Okay that's was unexpected." Pietro said still in an embrace with Jubilee.

"Follow me." Jubilee said pulling him up the hall.

"I hate this I have to stay here when all my friends need me." Kitty complained.

"Yes, but you don't want to hurt the baby do you?" Piotr asked.

Kitty looked at her stomach. "Yeah you're right."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Pietro and Jubilee lay in her bed.

"Wow." Jubilee said stroking his chest.

"I know I'm good." Pietro said kissing her.

"Your egos growing just a bit too much."

Pietro laughed. "You're so beautiful." He whispered into her ear.

Jubilee giggled and kissed him.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Pietro whispered.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Wanda walked into her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed.

"How vas training?" Kurt asked plating Talia's hair.

"Horrible, I can't feel my fingers." Wanda said wiggling her fingers.

"Daddy you're doing it all wrong." Talia said standing up.

"Vhat? I'm doing it how you told me to."

Wanda laughed. "Come here I'll do it."

Talia shifted and moved over to her mother.

"This necklace is really cool." Talia said playing with it.

"Yeah I know, but you can't take it off okay?"

"Why not?" Talia asked.

"Because."

"Okay." Talia said.

"All done." Wanda said finishing the plat.

"See, that's how you do it." Talia said standing up. "I'm gonna go find uncle Logan, he promised me we'd play Jackie Chan."

"Jackie Chan?" Wanda asked.

Kurt shrugged and moved closer to Wanda.

"Hey." Kurt said kissing her shoulder.

"Hey."

"How are ya?"

Wanda laughed. "Fine. You?"

"A-Okay."

"Kurt I was thinking."

"Oh no I don't like the sound of that." Kurt said grinning.

"Seriously."

"Ja."

Wanda smiled. "Wouldn't it be nice for Talia to have a brother or sister?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Ja, it would be Wunderbar." Kurt said kissing her again.

"After the Apocalypse thing obviously." Wanda said unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ja," Kurt said trailing his kisses down her neck.

"Good." Wanda said then was pushed down on the bed.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all my reviews I really love reading them,

Storm-Pietro: Okay I've put a little more of Jubilee/Pietro in this chapter. But trust me when I say you'll be happy with the end result I'm coming up with for their relationship.

Glaivester; I'm not quite sure on that I haven't decided. I don't think my story could justify that universe. I just want to make her sound really powerful.

Talia knocked on the door. Jubilee answered it.

"Hey Kid." She said nervously "What ya want?"

"I'm bored everyone's busy, wanna play?"

"Well I'm kind of busy right now." Jubilee said.

"Who is it?" Pietro called from the bathroom.

"Why's uncle Pie Pie in your room?" Talia asked.

"Because we were having sex, now lets find your Mum." Pietro said appearing fully clothed.

"You can't say that to a five year old." Jubilee said playfully hitting him.

"What's sex?" Talia asked innocently.

"Suppose I shouldn't have. " Pietro said kissing Jubilee. "I'll be back in a sec."

He picked up Talia and ran down the corridor and stopped outside Kurt's and Wanda's. He was just about to knock when her heard laughing then a small groan.

"Okay, lets find someone else." Pietro said running further down the hall bumping into Magneto.

"Oh great." Pietro said checking TJ was okay. "What do you want?"

"I was just about to see your sister." Erik said.

"I wouldn't if I was you." Pietro said grinning.

"And why not?"

"She's doing marriage stuff." Pietro said his grin widening.

Erik raised an eyebrow.

"What's sex?" Talia asked again.

Both men stared at each other. "Ask your mother." They both chorused.

"She'll just say ask your father, then he'll say ask your mother. It's one big circle."

Both men nodded.

"Tough being a kid." Pietro said before running down the stairs.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

One week later

As the X-men begun their training they didn't know that Apocalypse had begun his own plans.

"So they think they can kill me do they?" Apocalypse said to his slave mastermind.

"Well we'll just have pay them a little visit won't we?" He smirked.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

It was late at night all the x-men were asleep in their beds. When the earth started to quake. Logan was the first one up jumping out of his bed and into the hall.

"Rocky stop that!" He shouted down the hallway. Lance appeared from the doorway in his boxers.

"Hey it wasn't me."

Most of the X-men were all present looking at each other in confusion the ground still shook, then they heard an alarm going off.

"Mesmero." Hank pointed out.

They ran out to the front garden to see a very large size Apocalypse.

"X-men you can not defeat me." He shouted.

Bobby shot an ice beam at him but he blasted him into the mansion, which made the front porch collapse covering a few of the x-men. (Bobby, Jubilee, Rahne, Jamie, Gambit, Pyro.)

Captain America and Logan jumped forward taking command.

"Blast him with all we've got." Logan shouted.

Sean screamed at him not even affecting the ancient beast. Apocalypse grabbed him and chucked him into the Braddock twins.

"Elf head count." Logan shouted to Nightcrawler.

"Nine down Bobby, Jubilee, Rahne, Jamie, Gambit, Pyro, Sean and both the Braddock's." Kurt shouted.

"Keep going." Captain America shouted.

Charles walked out of the mansion. He telepathically spoke to Jean. _'We need to get into his head.'_

_'Okay' _Jean answered.

They made a link between each other then to Apocalypse.

He shook it off blasting them telepathically. Jean fell back in pain clutching her head she quickly tried to regain herself.

They tried again; Apocalypse was getting hit from all angles from all different mutant and human powers.

Jean and Charles began again but this time Apocalypse concentrated on defeating them. He used his telepathic abilities against them blasting them through there minds.

Jean was the first to fall unconscious followed by the Professor.

Magneto ripped all the metal equipment out of the ground firing it at him. 

Nightcrawler ported around getting people out of the blasts.

Storm flew up in the air trying to electrocute him but her pushed her to one side into Evan and Captain America.

Piotr ran into the beast attempting to get him off balance but he kicked him. Piotr went flying across the grounds.

Rogue shouted Angel over and he lifted her up in the air. They swerved around him so he didn't notice him.

Scott blasted him with his beam but was trying to protect Jean from any blasts the same as Beast with the Professor.

Dr Strange and Agatha did a few spells attempting to distract him so Rogue and Angel could continue with their plans.

Angel dropped Rouge onto Apocalypse she started to drain him she could feel his power his evil passing into her. When he realized he grabbed her chucking her into Angel they both fell to the floor.

Pietro ran around him making a mini tornado but Apocalypse kicked him.

"Wanda hex him good will ya." Logan shouted.

Wanda had been throwing hex bolts at him and hadn't had enough time to conjure any seriously injuring hexes.

"I need more time!" She shouted.

"You've got it." Dr Strange said raising his hands up in the air. A storm appeared knocking Apocalypse back.

Wanda sat down legs crossed concentrating on conjuring a powerful hex.

Apocalypse balanced himself. Throwing a blast at Dr Strange, Kurt ported in grabbing the sorcerer then ported again. He continued doing this whilst Dr Strange did some more spells.

Dr Strange made Nightcrawler stop before he passed out and Apocalypse blasted them both.

Wanda's eyelids snapped open as she watched her husband being blasted.

"Come on X-men is that all you've got. At least show me a little power." Apocalypse grinned.

Wanda stood up her hands and eyes glowing with blue power she started to levitate.

"You want to see power." She shouted to him still rising in the air. "Have it then."

Wanda lifted her hands towards him blasting him; a few of the mansion windows flew at him smashing into him. He threw a blast at him but she made it return.

"Pest." He shouted every time he tried an attack Wanda threw it back in his face.

Kurt woke up looking around him and ported next to Logan.

"Vhat is she doing?"

Logan looked at him. "Kicking ass"

Apocalypse was weakening but not enough. Wanda powered her whole body up making it glow bright blue. There was a huge blast of bright light, which blinded everybody, and Apocalypse was knocked over.

Apocalypse pressed something on his arm and disappeared.

Wanda's eyes and hands stopped glowing she started to fall to the floor when Kurt ported in catching her.

"We've got eighteen down." Lance said to Logan carrying Pietro. "Six are still under the ruble."

"Get them out and take them to the infirmary." Logan ordered. 

"That was just a taster of his power." Logan said to Nick Fury.

"I'll get all the men you need." He said.

"No, they'll just get injured." Logan replied.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.

The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N:

Thanks for all the reviews. I love making Wanda kick ass because she's got the power but they don't make her use it for good reasons in the series. (Well apart from attempting to kill her family.)

evanescence kicks ass : I doubt Talia from the futures gonna help out I'm trying to stick to one timeline.

Chapter 10

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

The next morning

Wanda opened her eyes only seeing white light she squinted a bit and she saw a blue blur.

"Vanda." Kurt said realizing her eyes opening.

"Ouch what happened?" 

"You vent all glowie and knocked Apocalypse back." Kurt said smiling.

"Is he dead?"

"Nein he disappeared." He shook his head.

"Great." Wanda said trying to sit up. Kurt helped her up and she looked around to see the infirmary full.

"Is anyone seriously hurt?" She asked.

"The Professor and Jean are critical along with a few others."

"Pietro?"

"Fine he's with Jubilee she's on the critical list."

"How many have we got left?"

"Eighteen including you and me."

"Where's TJ?"

"With Kitty."

"I need to get out of here I hate this place."

Kurt shook his head. "Not until you're fully recovered."

"I'm fine." Wanda said moving her legs round to the edge of the bed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Wanda stood up on her shaky legs.

"See."

Kurt did an eye roll and helped her.

Pietro sat watching the machine beep, as Jubilee lay unconscious. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He wasn't expecting it to be his father.

"How is she?" Erik asked looking at his son's saddened face.

"Not good." Pietro said not taking his eyes off her.

Erik was never good with the whole parenting thing. He took a deep breath. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Pietro looked up to him. "Yeah?" He asked.

Erik saw that Pietro needed reassurance he nodded. "If she's a x-man she's a fighter."

Pietro nodded and Magneto walked on to see the rest of the patients.

Betsy standing next to Brian's bed with Angel hugging her. "I don't get it I took the same hit."

"Yes but Brian's head hit the floor pretty hard."

Betsy eyes started to fill up with tears. "He can't die."

"He won't." Warren said kissing the top of her head.

Wanda and Kurt ported into the kitchen to be greeted by a very worried five year old.

"Mummy!" Talia screamed pouncing on her.

"Hey." Wanda said hugging her daughter.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Wanda nodded. "How about you?"

"Yep, me and Aunt Kitty have been watching all my favorite films and then we ate a whole tub of ice cream."

"A whole tub wow." Wanda said kissing Talia's forehead.

"Thanks Keetey." Kurt said sitting down next to her.

"It's okay, I've got to help the others Piotr has already started to fix up the mansion."

"What do we do now?" Wanda asked.

Kurt shrugged. "I vill have to speak with Logan."

Wanda sighed. "I was hoping we weren't going to lose anyone else."

"Ve von't." Kurt said squeezing her hand.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

The briefing room

Kurt and Logan went through the plan.

"We're gonna have to do a surprise attack." Logan said.

"Ja, I agree but ve don't have all the men ve need no to mention everyone is mentally drained." 

"Scott's in no state to take lead. So it looks like you and me elf." Logan smirked.

"Ja, and don't forget Magneto." Kurt said.

"Oh yeah how could I forget him." Logan smiled.

"We're gonna have to train them harder."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "I'll set up some simulations tomorrow, let them rest today."

"Yep, there gonna need it."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Apocalypse stood in his lair obviously annoyed the walls were shaking.

"Sir please." Mesmero begged.

"I need to start to create an army." Apocalypses said. "Take a few of the strongest x-men."

"Yes sir." 

"I need them under my control."

At that Mesmero left.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Wanda tucked Talia into her bed. She'd been up all night watching Tv so she had to take a nap.

She was walking out of the door when Kurt appeared.

"Guten Tag!" He cheered.

Wanda smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"Today is zhe only day ve'll get to spend together until the we have to battle."

"Aren't you being a little dramatic?" Wanda said stroking his cheek.

Kurt shook his head. "Me and Logan have a training plan set out it books up everyday and will tire everyone out."

"But also train them." Wanda added kissing him lightly.

"Ja, but ve better make zhe most of today." Kurt whispered into her ear.

Wanda pulled him into a deep passionate kiss falling back onto the wall before they ported into their bedroom.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Magneto looked around at the ground in which the battle took place the equipment that Pietro created to detect Mesmero was broken. That meant he's had to make another one. Pietro wasn't up to task as he was still upset over Jubilee.

Magneto sighed Apocalypse would pay for what he had done.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Mesmero snuck into the grounds he searched around he had decided on four mutants.

Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Angel and Avalanche.

He looked around and found his first target Quicksilver in the medical bay it was amazing how stupid the mutants were the only person he had to look out for was Wolverine.

Pietro was taken control of still sitting next to Jubilee's bedside. He stood up and ran out of the mansion heading for Apocalypse base.

Next was the Angel. He stood in the garden with Betsy. They were talking.

"I'm gonna go and check on Brian." Betsy said moving away from Warren; she walked past the bush that Mesmero was hiding in. She paused looked at the bush but decided there was nothing there.

Warren looked around to find Mesmero in his face. "What the?" He said before Mesmero took control of him.

He flew off into the sky.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Lance grabbed a bottle of beer out of the fridge walking into the garden he saw Angel flying into the sky. "Wonder where he's going?"

"Probably to get his head together last night was a tragedy." Storm said walking up behind him.

"Yeah just like old times." Lance snorted.

"Want to talk about it?" Storm offered as they begun talking.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Wanda and Kurt were lying in bed.

Kurt kissed the back off her neck. "It's feels like a gut time for baby making." 

Wanda turned to face him. "You're only saying that because you don't want me to battle."

"Ja." Kurt said kissing her. "I don't vant to lose you."

"You won't I promise." She whispered hugging him.

Mesmero mentally slapped himself if he wanted the witch he'd have to wait and he didn't have the time. He didn't want to waste his time with the Elf as well.

He walked back down the hall to find the next person on his list.

He saw two people in the kitchen both powerful and both easy to take control of.

Storm and Lance were both talking in the kitchen when Mesmero took control of them.

1 hour later

Wolverine walked into the kitchen instantly smelling Mesmero's scent.

Magneto walked in behind him as Logan popped his claws out.

"What is it?"

"Mesmero." Logan answered he smelt through the kitchen then he lost the scent.

"We need to do a head count."                                                              

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Authors note: Please Review the buttons just below.

I love reading reviews so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review.

Luv sugar and Spice-03

P.s I'm really sorry I don't update enough but my college work has just become a lot harder.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm so bad a t updating. But I had this really bad flu for the past two weeks that going round the UK. I think my college thinks I've quit cause I haven't been back yet.

Any way on with the thanks…

Shadow-fire3- I completely agree about the characters I really should go in to more depth so I've written a whole chapter about them. My sister said the same thing she wanted to know more about them.

Rogue-89-Okay I'm now determined to fit some more Romyness into the story but there's none in this chapter. Sorry.

And thank you to everyone who reviewed: Elrohirthewriter, Glaivester, NachtGleiskette, Roguie-89, DemonRogue13, and Scrawler.

P.s Sorry I haven't reviewed a lot of stories but I haven't had chance this week. But I'll review some stories tonight. Hopefully.

Well on with the story. Enjoy…

They checked everyone in the mansion finding out that Storm, Lance, Pietro and Angel were all gone.

"What do you mean his missing?" Wanda shouted.

Captain America had been given the task of telling the Scarlet Witch, what he didn't know was that she could be quite vicious.

"We're not quite sure four people have gone missing." Steve Rogers said. He had seen a lot of war in his life but he'd never been so afraid of a woman, until now.

Wanda stood in her silk nightdress and Steve was still afraid.

"How the hell did he get taken?" Wanda shouted her hands started to glow. Kurt appeared behind her.

"Vanda lets not shoot the messenger ja?" Kurt said grabbing her hands.

Wanda glared him. "Fine I'm getting changed we need to find Pietro." Wanda said walking back into the room muttering to herself.

"Sorry." Kurt said rubbing the back of his neck. One of the greatest heroes alive was standing in front of him and he just had to stop his wife from killing him.

"That is some talent." Steve said smiling. "I've never been more afraid of a woman in my life."

"You haven't seen her really pissed off." Kurt said nervously.

"The meetings starting in 10 minutes." Steve said 

"I don't believe you just threatened Captain America." Kurt said pulling a top on.

"I couldn't care less who he is. Pietro's missing." Wanda said putting her boots on.

"Vell I'm sure ve will find him." Kurt answered resting a hand on her shoulder. Wanda stood up looking at him. "I hate this, being scared." She said hugging him.

"Ja, but there is no need to worry everything vill be fine I promise." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks Logan." Steve said sitting down next Fury. "I've never been scared of a woman until today."

Logan laughed. "You offered."

"You didn't warn me."

Erik shook his head. "The best way to deal with my daughter is not to annoy her and you'll be fine."

"I'll remember that next time I have to tell her, hers twins being kidnapped."

"So how are we going to get them back?" Wanda asked.

"Ve've got three day until ve attack I need everyone to stick to their training programs." 

Betsy hugged herself tightly listening to them talk about there plans but the truth was she didn't care, it was all a blur to her. Her twin and newfound lover were gone.

Kitty rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll get him back." Kitty reassured her. "And Brian will be fine."

"I think we should start the training today." Betsy said. "If there gone we need to practice harder we haven't got enough man power as it is."

"If everyone's okay vith it then okay." Kurt said looking around no one had a problem with it.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

In apocalypse base

"Knell before me my slaves." He ordered.

The four mutants knelt in front of him.

"Now that I have my army we will kill the X-men once and for all." Apocalypse shouted. "They will not rid me this time."

"Yes master." They chorused.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Wanda leant against the shower wall basically falling asleep the water hammering down on her body.

She didn't even notice the shower door open. Kurt slipped in.

"Guten Tag!" He said.

Wanda smiled. "What took you so long? I only left 5 minutes ago."

"I had to talk with Logan." Kurt said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tired Ja?" He asked.

"Unbelievably and I've got training with Agatha at Dawn." Wanda said closing her eyes.

"Vell it vill all be over soon and we can go back to our normal lives." Kurt said. "Maybe we can take a vacation after this is over Ja?" He asked.

Wanda didn't answer she had fallen asleep leaning against him.

"Vanda?" He asked looking at her, he shook his head. "You can sleep anywhere."

He picked her up porting out of the room.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Talia closed her eyes falling into slumber; her mum and dad let her sleep with them tonight.

She fell into darkness suddenly a huge red flame burst from the ground. Talia stepped back. She turned around to see a bright light it drew her to it.

She slowly moved to it she could see an opening she climbed through it. It led into a beautiful forest it was covered in trees.

The light seeping through the branches, silver glitter floated everywhere it looked like fairy dust to Talia. She walked through the trees a bit when she saw a fairy it was tiny with golden wings the fairy started to fly off.

"Wait." Talia screamed running after the female fairy. "I won't hurt you."

The fairy led her through a few more tress where a woman sat she had blonde hair flowing over her shoulders, she was wearing a dress and glowed with a white light.

She was playing with her hair she noticed Talia.

"Hello Talia Josephine Wagner daughter of Scarlet Witch." The woman said she had a calming voice. "I am Margali of the winding path."

"How did you know my name?" Talia asked walking up to her.

"Everyone in my world knows your name, you are a special one." She said touching her nose with one finger.

"I am? Cool." Talia said still looking at her long blonde hair.

"I am here to tell you something important." Margali said. "Please sit."

Talia sat down in front of the lady.

"You are to come into power soon." She began. "But it is important you know how."

"Why?"

"Because people may be hurt if you don't."

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know you don't, that's why I am going to tell you what to do." She said smiling. "Much is expected of you pretty one."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Kurt opened the curtains as the alarm clock went off it was 5:00 am.

Talia shot up out of bed.

"Hey, where are you going don't you want one of us to dress you?" Kurt asked.

"No I'll do it." Talia said running out of the room.

Wanda sat up in looking at her husband. "What was that about?"

Kurt shrugged. "You should know by now Talia's unpredictable."

"Gets that from you." Wanda said getting out of bed.

"More training." Kurt said dragging his tail.

Wanda reached her arms around him. "Yes. But it'll be worth it." 

Kurt let his tail flick up brushing her legs.

"Hey we don't have time for that." She said playfully hitting him. He swung her round drooping her.

"So boy or girl?" He asked kissing her.

"Both." She answered still in his arms.

"Cool." He kissed her again.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Talia kicked the punch bag in front of her and fell over. "Ouch." She said rubbing her leg.

She got back up and started kicking it again.

Kitty walked by noticing her.

"Hey Talia wanna watch a film?" She asked. The kid had to be bored if she was working out.

"Sorry Aunt Kitty, I've got training to do." Talia said trying to kick the punch bag but falling over again.

Kitty laughed and walked on.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

"Now release the power." Agatha said to Wanda.

Wanda was controlling the power in a powerful crystal.

A bright light of reds and blues appeared washing over the entire garden.

Wanda let her hands down. "How'd I do?" She asked taking deep breaths.

"Good child you did good." Agatha said smiling.

Erik stood at the window watching his daughter train not realizing a man walking up behind him.

"You're obviously proud." Steve said looking at the same woman.

Erik nodded. "Yes, she has improved a lot since her powers first appeared."

"How long ago was that?"

"20 years." Erik said.

Steve's eyebrow's shot up. "I thought mutant powers appeared in there early teens?"

"First generations yes, but Wanda is a second generation so her powers came earlier."

"Hard enough for a teenager, but a child."

"Yes, with Wanda's powers as well it was hard task for her to control it." Erik felt deep regret then. "I now wish I would have seen it."

He took one last look at his estranged daughter before moving through the hall.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Talia sat down in the gym meditating like her mum did and started to concentrate like Margali told her to.

Dr Strange watched entering the room. Talia heard him enter she opened one eye looking at him.

"Do you wanna use the gym?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I thought you may need some help, Margali said you were unsure of what to do."

"Yeah, how do you know Margali?"

"She is a friend of mine." Dr Strange smiled. "Now you haven't tried jumping into people yet have you?"

Talia shook her head.

"Good you will no when the time is right."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Scott sat next to his wife holding her hand. "Please Jean don't leave me. I need you."

Logan entered the room. "Don't worry bub, she'll survive."

Talia sat on the corner of her Uncle Bobby's bed. She poked him.

"You need to wake up soon, I have a secret and I can't tell anyone else." Talia said looking at the unconscious man.

She crawled up the bed so she could whisper to him. "Something really cool happened but I can't tell mummy or daddy. I'm gonna save the whole world, Margali told me." She sat back up smiling. "It would be really cool if you were there. I may not have a recorder with me."

She kissed him on the cheek. "I've gotta train some more, I'll see you later."

At that she jumped off the bed and ran out the room.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Jubilee blinked looking around the room.

"Pietro." She managed to say. Hank looked over noticing she was awake.

"Jubilee, how are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck. Where's Pietro? He isn't hurt is he?"

Hank took a deep breath. "Lets wait until you're feeling a little better."

"No, tell me."

"You've been unconscious for a week, Pietro was here most of the time. But it seems that Apocalypse wanted a few slaves."

"Pietro?" Jubilee said her eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm sorry, but when he was here he didn't leave your side." Hank said trying to be reassuring.

"Thanks Mr McCoy." Jubilee said.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

The four mutants controlled by Apocalypse snuck onto the grounds.

Storm threw lightning at the mansion causing it to inflame waking up the residents in the mansions.

"What the hell?" Logan asked running out to the see the mansion on fire.

The x-men followed suit looking around they saw Angel and Storm flying in the sky.

Pietro and Lance on the ground waiting to be told what to do.

Appolcypse walked up behind them.

"Not again." Betsy sighed.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Talia quickly put her sneakers on.

Dr Strange stood by the door.

"You know what to do?"

Talia nodded. She grabbed her necklace putting it on.

"Okay I'm ready."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

A/N: Okay now don't forget get to review and I'll try and update sooner.

Luv Sugar and Spice-03


	13. Characters

Okay characters chapter for all my reader just in case you wanted it.

X-men Prof X 

The Professor is retired from the principles job of the institute and leaves all of it for Jean. As he and Rogue are well involved with the political event s in Washington.

Scott 

Age: 29

Scott went to college and married Jean whilst she was there. There's nothing else interesting about him to say.

Jean 

Age: 29

Jean's a Doctor but is the Principle of the school when they opened it for full time teaching.

Rogue 

Age: 28

Rouge has been working with the Professor as his assistant in Washington and has been dating Remy for a few years.

Kurt 

Age: 28

I love writing about Kurt. He also went to college along with most of the students. When Wanda moved into the institute after getting to know her more he fell in love with her and married her. They had Talia after they were married. And now he teaches at the school.

Kitty 

Age: 27

Kitty became a government agent along with Piotr they fell in love easily and are often not seen apart.

Evan 

Age: 27

Evan still lives in the sewers with the Morlocks but often comes back to see his family and helps them out with situations.

Storm 

Age: 37

Nothing much as changed with Storm she's still the gentle but powerful woman she has always been.

Logan 

Age: Does anyone know?

Logan is pretty much the same too the only thing that has changed is that he is Talia's godfather.

Beast 

Age: Near forty

Beast is the same as well.

Angel 

Age: 30

Well Angel is now Betsy's new lover but there's no difference from anything else. Apart from all the women thinks he's hot.

Bobby 

Age: 27

Bobby has matured a lot after a lot of his friends died. He teaches at the School but loves to hang out with TJ.

Ray, Roberto, Amara, Tabby are all dead. They died in the first war against apocalypse along with Freddy, Toad and Mastermind.

Jubilee 

Age: 27

Jubilee has remained at the institute teaching and training but now is in love with everyone's favorite speed demon.

Rahne 

Age: 27

Rahne lives at the institute teaching and training.

Jamie 

Age: 25

Pretty much the same as Rahne. Although I would like to give him a bigger part cause his so damn cut. Kind of like bunny's and puppies.

Brotherhood

Pietro 

Age: 28

Pietro works for the government and has been working with them for pretty much ten years.

Wanda 

Age: 28

Ah my favorite. I think she's great. She's this total mystery, which is waiting to be unraveled. Well in my story she has been by Kurt. She married him and had his child.

In all my stories Wanda is the leading role cause she's so powerful and mysterious.

In the comics she's an Avenger who's dating Simon Williams a.k.a Wonderman. But hopefully her and Kurt will see the light and live happily ever after. Although Wonderman isn't that bad, but Kurt wins hands down.

Oh and my favorite thing is Wanda can do almost anything. She has resurrected Simon. She made a one-dollar bill vanish from the Wasp's heavy bank account for every costume Janet had ever worn. Jan filed for bankruptcy that same day. She's turned someone's powers into control over microwave ovens, gave her twin a backbone and removed Captain America's strategic senses and much more it made me laugh finding this stuff out. Not only can she make people's powers crazy but also men seem to fall at her feet. Everyone has seemed to have a crush on her Hawkeye, Century, Vision, Iron Man and Wonder man.

Lance 

Age: 29

Lance has been doing odd jobs in the past ten years traveling with John. Mostly they drown their sorrows a lot.

Acolytes

Magneto 

Age: God knows somewhere along 80 or 90. (He looks good for his age.)

Old Magz has been doing work in his new place in the North Pole. But has temporarily given it up to help in the battle against the ancient demon.

Gambit 

Age: 29

Gambit is madly and deeply in love with Rogue. He lives at the institute training and teaching but never felt the need to go to college.

Piotr

Piotr works for the government and has been with Kitty for a few years. In fact he has impregnated her with their first child.

Pyro 

Age: 29

Pyro's a hopeless drunk. Who has a heart of gold but sometimes doesn't think before he acts. I love him though. So even though he tried it on with Wanda he only did it seriously when under the influence of alcohol and Mesmero.

Guests

Sean Cassidy 

Age: 36

Sean Cassidy is an old friend of Charles I only put him in cause I wanted some surprise guest. I'm not 100% sure what his history or powers are. He can scream breaking things and flying with that power. I also know he was in the Uncanny x-men comics alongside with Kurt, Kitty, Storm, Piotr and Logan. Oh and he has a daughter called Teresa who has the same powers.

Elizabeth Braddock 

Age: 28

Everyone who loves X-men knows Elizabeth Braddock a.k.a Pysloke. I'm not sure of all her history but she's a telepath and can travel through shadows due to something to do with Shadow dawn I think. (I'm not referring to my comics right now.) Her family has been in the Hellfire club. Her father was a rich and powerful man. The body she has with the purple hair and Asian looking dace wasn't her original. I think that's right. She's English and her twin brother's Brain. In this story she has purple hair.

And she's in love with Angel. Actually there's loads more I could tell you like she's a ninja.

Brian Braddock 

Age: 28

I don't know a lot about Brain Braddock a.k.a Captain Britain. I know in the comics he was married to Megan. And he was the leader of Excalibur. He thought alongside Kurt, Kitty, Piotr and Megan. Another interesting fact is that Megan had an affair with Kurt. I'm not even sure what he's powers are. I know his tall blonde and good looking oh and he had some anger issues although that's the understatement of a year.

Fabian Cortez 

Age: 28

I hate this dude but I put a small part of him in. In the comics he was Magneto's right hand man. But he kidnapped Pietro's daughter Luna. And the Avengers had to travel to genosha to get her back.

I think he can control the energy levels in people decreasing or increasing their powers. Other than that I know very little. In my eyes he's a creep.

Forge

Age: 50 something I'd imagine.

Everyone knows Forge but in my story he works with the government. He's more of an extra than anything else.

Captain America 

Age: Way old.

Captain America a.k.a Steve Rogers is out of his sleeping rest and is training hard. He is helping out in the situation but is not taking over any leadership.

Colonel Nick Fury 

Age: Somewhere near his late forties.

He helps out as much as he can with his little human help. Pretty much there's nothing he can do.

Okay I think that's everyone if you want more than just ask what you want to know and I'll answer. Also if there's any information I have wrong or need to extend on tell me. I would have like to go more into appearance but didn't have time.

Luv Sugar and Spice-03


	14. Chapter 12

A/N: God you have no idea how difficult it is to update from a screwed up computer. It lost my work. And it's taken me nearly a month to recover it.

Anyway Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. And here is the update.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

The x-men started battling.

Pietro was running around causing a tornado around Captain America, Wolverine and Cortez.

Lance rocked the earth causing Betsy, Piotr and Beast to tumble.

Storm shot lightning bolts at Magneto and Scarlet Witch.

Angel swooped down in the sky knocking Kurt and Scott off their feet.

"We need to take zhem out without hurting them!" Kurt ordered.

Wanda started to use her powers throwing everything Storm threw at her back in her face. Storm caused a rain and snow to fall on them.

Betsy lifted Lance up in the air stopping him from using his powers. But she didn't see Angel flying down at her he knocked her off her feet pinning her to the ground.

"You will all die at the hands of apocalypse." He snarled in her face.

"Not if we have anything to do with it." Betsy said kicking him off her.

Agatha approached Wanda through the gale force winds.

"Wanda! It must happen now!" She shouted.

Wanda was just about to be blown away when Magneto grabbed onto her pulling her back.

"Is it too early?" He asked as he protected her with his magnetic field.

Wanda looked up to him worried. "I don't know I've never done anything like this before!"

"You will be fine Wanda you can do anything as long as you try!" He shouted over the winds reassuring her.

Wanda nodded kissing him on the cheek before she let her body glow levitating out of the winds.

Talia hid in the shadows watching the monster as he made her family attack each other.

She saw her father lying on the floor. 

She let out a small whimper before taking a deep breath.

"Okay lets do it." She said she ran past the battle too small for anyone to notice.

Agatha and Dr Strange stood either side of Wanda protecting her from any distractions.

She let her body glow with the power as she started to rip the dimension open.

Betsy continued to battle with her lover kicking him.

He flew high up in the air getting away from her.

Wanda opened the portal straining to keep it open. Her whole body glowed reds and blues lighting up the skies.

Everyone stopped to look as she struggled to keep it open.

"Anytime soon guys!" She shouted.

Kurt ported over to Scott as they started to design a plan.

"I could teleport him in." Kurt said.

"No. There has to be another way."

Appolcypse looked at the sky and the mutant opening dimensional rift.

"Destroy her!" he shouted.

Captain America threw his shield at Pietro's leg's knocking him unconscious.

Magneto threw a car at Storm knocking her from the sky to the ground.

Piotr tackled Lance holding him in a bear hug.

Betsy telepathically destroyed all the links Apocalypse had on the four mutants.

"Attack now!" Kurt shouted.

Appolcypse put his hand up in the air shooting the x-men.

Scott shot at him whilst Betsy telepathically lifted him up in the air pushing him in the air towards the portal.

He was metres away from the portal.

When he let out an electrical blast knocking all the X-men over apart from Wanda who was still struggling.

"What do you think you were going to do witch?" He asked pointing his hand towards her.

Wanda couldn't move if she did then the portal would close and no one would be safe so she stood still.

The X-men started to get back up but couldn't use their powers for some reason.

"Vanda!" Kurt shouted running towards her.

Apocalypse raised his hand and Kurt went flying.

Talia took a deep running out of the shadows she looked up at him he was at least 5 times the size of the mansion in height.

"Talia!" Wanda shouted she tried to release herself but couldn't. "Get away from him NOW!"

Talia looked at her mother. "I'm sorry Mummy I'm the only one who can beat him."

She took a deep breath and jumped into him, opening some sort of opening she fell into him.

Then she looked around.

"I'm sorry." She said before diving into the portal in Apocalypse body.

"NO! Talia you come back here right now!" Wanda shouted tears were streaming down her face.

She was trying to stop the portal from shutting but she passed out from the power.

The portal closed in front of the X-men as there powers came back. 

Kurt woke up with Scott standing over him.

"Vanda?" he said sitting up.

Wanda was on the floor with Pietro leaning over her. He immediately ported next to her.

"Is she okay?" He asked stroking her hair out of her face.

Pietro nodded.

All the x-men stared at him; he hadn't seen what his daughter just did.

"Kurt." Scott began. Kurt looked up at him. "Talia…she umm…jumped into Apocalypse."

"Vhat?" Kurt asked confused.

Logan walked over to him.

"Talia's a mutant, she used her powers jumping into him and controlling his body she jumped into the portal."

"VHAT?!" Kurt said again angrily. "VE NEED TO GET HER BACK! She is just a child."

"We will." Logan said resting his hand on his shoulder. "Lets wait until one of the witches wake up."

Kurt let a tear fall from his face he picked Wanda up. "We have to get her back." He said through clenched teeth.

"We will. I promise." Logan said reassuringly.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

A/N: Please review. I've written a couple more chapters. But I want to know what you think of this first.

Happy new year from

Sugar and spice-03


	15. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay I don't have time for any thanks I'll write them in the next chapter.

Don't forget to review.

Luv Sugar and spice-03

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

"We already explained this to you." Dr Strange said to them. They were all in the briefing room apart from the injured and Kurt.

"We can't do it the only way of opening a dimension portal is through a powerful sorceress. Wanda is the only one we know."

"Can she open the same one?" Magneto asked.

"If she concentrates probably and being that Talia is in it defiantly. Wanda will us that for determination."

"Good we just have to wait till she wakes up." Magneto said tapping the table.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Kurt sat next to Wanda's bed he felt so empty and helpless he hadn't protected his family. He was so angry with himself. Talia was in another dimension and if it was any thing like the dimensions he ported through then she would be terrified.

He held Wanda's hand stroking it. She flinched as she woke up.

Kurt shot up leaning over her.

She slowly opened her eyes then her mouth. "Talia." She said in a whisper.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Vanda." He said hugging her.

She sat up in panic. "Where's Talia?" She snapped.

"Vanda ve needed till you woke up."

"I'm awake." She said trying to get out of bed.

"Yes, but you're still hurt."

"Kurt, how can you stop me? Talia's in a dimension with that monster we need to get her back." Wanda shouted at him pushing past him getting out of bed she felt slightly light headed but refused to give into her injures.

"Vanda you are no good to her if you're injured." Kurt said trying to calm her.

"So what Kurt we have to wait until I'm feeling better? I don't think so. My health is not as important as hers." Wanda argued walking out the door still in her uniform.

She walked slowly, taking deep breath she felt light headed and her hands killed, but she refused to give in.

Kurt ported in front of her. "Okay, but let me port you to the briefing room they're having a meeting."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

"I'll go with you, Kurt, Betsy and Pietro." Magneto said pacing the room a bit.

"Okay." Logan said. He hated the waiting especially when his niece was in danger.

Kurt ported into the room holding Wanda.

"Well, what are you doing? We need to get my baby back." She snapped angrily.

The lights were flickering violently.

"Lets go then." Logan said.

Agatha turned to Wanda. "You know how to open the portal Wanda just concentrate on Talia whilst you're doing it."

"That's all I'll be thinking about." Wanda snapped to her. "Oh and Agatha once this is over I don't want to see you ever again."

Logan and Magneto left the room leaving the witches and Kurt.

Dr Strange stepped in. "We were only doing what was best for the world."

Wanda glared at him. "HOW DARE YOU! You used my daughter, you lied to me! You were the only people who knew how powerful she was going to be and used that as an advantage. So if you EVER come near my daughter again I will kill you." 

Wanda was getting angry she threatened them with pure hatred.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Agatha said calmly.

"That counts for you too Strange." Wanda said walking out. Kurt stared at her; he hadn't seen her that angry since the first time he laid eyes on her at the mall many many years ago.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Talia sat hugging her legs. Apocalypse' body lay next her. She looked around she was in a dark forest. She didn't know what to do. Was she to stay here just in case they came for her or weren't they able to maybe she wouldn't see her Mummy and Daddy again.

At this she started to cry.

She didn't know how long Apocalypse would be unconscious for. It was the scariest moment in her life.

She stood up wiping her eyes she refused to give into fear. She was stronger than that even at a young age of five. Her life was always going to be complicated due to her parent's status as mutants and eventually hers. She looked around in the dark forest it wasn't a pretty place to live but there were surely worse places than this. She touched her necklace as she walked through the woods refusing to cry. All she wanted was to see her parents again.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------


	16. Chapter 14

A/n: I haven't updated in ages but I've been stuck on this story.

Thanks to:

Aimtbj

Piotr's girl

ASGT

DemonRogue13

Pietro was just getting changed when he felt two strong arms wrapping around him.

"Be careful." Jubilee whispered to him.

Pietro turned around to face him. "I will, I promise."

He kissed her and held her tightly.

"Jubilee, I've made some decisions." He said holding her tightly.

Jubilee looked up to him.

"I'm going to quit my job and move in here." He said smiling. "I don't want to leave you."

Jubilee smiled. "Good." She said kissing him. "Just don't get killed."

"I won't I have too much to live for." Pietro said kissing the top of her head.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Wanda was sitting down concentrating. The portal started to open and Kurt ported the team through.

Wanda kept her eyes closed tightly keeping it open.

Magneto looked around spotting Apocalypse he made his way towards the body.

"It's not her." Betsy said searching his mind. "But Apocalypse's minds scrambled a bit."

Betsy searched around for Talia.

"I can sense her over in that direction." She said pointing towards a path.

The dimension was slightly different to the one Kurt ported through. Kurt looked around desperately searching for his daughter.

Pietro was doing the same walking behind Kurt and Magneto, Scott stood at the back looking for any dangers.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ---------------

Talia rested sitting on a tree log. She saw a cave in the distance. She had to find shelter and make a fire.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

The team refused to rest but Betsy could see they were tired they had been searching for nearly 10 hours now and even if they did find her now they still had ten hours of walking back to the portal.

"I think we should rest." She said to the group. They looked at her like she had grown an extra head. It was obvious they loved the child and refused to stop.

"Okay then lets keep going." She said continued to follow the group.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

It took Talia ages to start a fire but she remembered everything her Uncle Hank had taught her when they went camping. She sat close to it warming her hands. She still wasn't sure what to do when Appolcypse woke up.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Kurt looked through the trees searching for his only child. He had never been this scared in all his life. Not only was his daughter missing his wife was probably straining her powers keeping the portal open.

Magneto walked up behind him noticing something. It looked like smoke.

"Kurt." He said pointed towards it.

Kurt nodded he increased his pace running followed by the rest of the team. He hadn't seen anything more beautiful in his life his daughter was sleeping next to a fire in the entrance of a cave.

He smiled at the sight and ported next to her picking her up. "Talia." He whispered gently.

Talia opened her eyes slowly blinking a few times she hadn't realized she had fallen asleep.

"Daddy?" She asked groggily.

Kurt nodded. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy." She said again as he held the small child tightly.

He pulled her back slightly. "Don't you ever do that again." He said seriously.

He let her down as she hugged the rest of the team members.

"Lets get out of here." Betsy smiled relieved they had found her.

Talia smiled as she bounced on her father's shoulders.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Wanda was straining and all the x-men could see it. She was exhausted but refused to give in. Her whole family had gone into that portal. She just wanted to see her baby again.

Jean snapped her eyes open blinking. "Scott." She called.

Scott looked up seeing his wife.

"Jean?" He asked relieved.

"What happened?" She asked a bit shakily.

"You and the Professor tried to take Apocalypse on."

"It didn't work?" She asked.

"No." Scott paused standing up he hugged her tightly. "Don't worry about that."

"I've never been in such a dark mind before."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

They reached the point where Appolcypse body lay.

Kurt picked Talia off his shoulders carrying her. He didn't want her to look at him.

"He has a really icky mind." Talia said hugging her father.

"Try not to think about it." Kurt said kissing her on the forehead.

They saw the portal and through it the mansion and a few x-men. Kitty and Piotr were standing directly behind Wanda.

"Lets go." Kurt said porting them all through.

Kurt rested a hand on Wanda's shoulder. "You can shut it now."

Wanda opened her eyes seeing her husband and child. She concentrated as the portal closed slowly.

She took a deep breath before Talia jumped onto her.

"Mummy!" She squealed in delight.

Wanda didn't care what had happened she was just glad to have her baby back.

She cried openly as she hugged her daughter tightly.

Kurt knelt down beside them hugging them both. "It's all over now." He said gently.

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Jubilee jumped into Pietro's arms hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're back." She said then kissed him long and hard like never before.

"Jubes?" He asked pulling back.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I love you so much." He began.

"I love you too…." Jubilee said a bit confused where he was going.

"I've never felt this way about anybody before. You make my life so much more worth living."

Jubilee smiled at his words but was shocked at his next movements.

He got down on one knee holding her hand.

"I nearly lost you and I've never felt so painful in my life but now we're both alive and I don't think I can go on without waking up to see you every day."

"Pietro?" Jubilee asked a bit scared.

"Jubilation Lee will do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Jubilee stared at him shocked as tears ran down her face. "Yes." She nodded.

Pietro jumped up swinging her round. "You've made me the happiest man alive."

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------


	17. Final Chapter Epilogue

A/N: It comes to an end, my first story it's so depressing.

Thanks for reading my story and reviewing. 

Wildcats1310- Yeah I wanted to have a happy ending with them, even though we know in real life most people don't fall in love that fast. But it's fiction so I wrote it.

Fluffy's numba 1 gal- This is the last of it but thanks for the review. 

Damien455- I don't think anyone's called it phenomenal before, thanks.

Glaivester- Cool name for Apocalypse and thanks for the info on her tail.

Piotr's girl- Sorry no wedding in the chapter but you do find out what happened to everyone.

DemonRogue13- I love writing fluffiness into my stories glad someone liked it.

So here it is the last chapter 

--------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ---------------- -------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Epilogue

2 years later

The war had ended. Jubilee and Pietro got married two months later and she was now 6 months pregnant. Pietro moved into the mansion but decided to keep working for the government.

As for everyone else no severe damage was done. There were a few scars but nothing to bad. All the unconscious x-men had woken up confused and a bit angry they couldn't be there to help.

Dr Strange and Agatha had left keeping their promise, Wanda hadn't heard from them since.

Wanda and Kitty sat in the back garden soaking in the sun as they're children played.

Talia was two years old now and was trying to help her little brother and sister walk.

Kyle, Kitty's and Piotr's son was already walking and happily too. Wanda had become pregnant shortly after the war giving birth to twin a boy and girl, which they named Skye and Blue.

Blue looked a mini me version of Kurt but Skye didn't have blue skin only blue hair and yellow eyes.

Kitty and Piotr had a rushed wedding as Kitty refused to wear a wedding dress whilst looking like a whale.

Betsy and Warren were engaged happily living in New York.

Jean was still the Principle of the school but was taking a maternity leave. So Kurt was taking over as Principle.

Talia's powers were controllable she had started some training but not a lot as she was still a child.

John and Lance decided to stay near Bayville and got a job with Shield with the help of Pietro. 

Magneto moved into the mansion on a permanent basis helping the Professor with government.

Remy and Rogue were happily engaged still living at the mansion.

Bobby was dating a new teacher called Luna. 

Jamie claimed he met the love of his life and he and her got married in Vegas where she was once was a dancer but now lived at the mansion. 

Rahne stayed at the mansion for a few months but decided to go back to Scotland for a while to help Moira.

The X-men were still hated by a lot of humans, but day-by-day it was getting easier.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading the story, don't forget to read my other stories. I'm trying to improve loads on those although I don't think they could ever be as good as the first one.

 Love Sugar and Spice-03

* * *

I just wanted to say a massive thanks to everyone who reviewed so thanks to:

aimtbj                               Nachtcgleiskette

wildcats1310                      SickmindedSucker

fluffy's numba 1 gal             coldqueen

damien455                         Gothic-Rogue LeBeau

Glaivester                          shadow-fire3

Piotr's girl                          Elrohirthewriter

DemonRogue13                   Roguie-89

ASGT                               scrawler 

Wildcat1222                       evanescence kicks

Nuit                                  ass 

Aphrodite                          Alyson

Talia458                           Elrohir 

Moony                             Storm-Pietro

Lorzi                                 Calliann

xxxroxiexxx                       shadow-fire3            

ZeonReborn                       sage             

yukiqah hazna                    Silver12                            


End file.
